No digas adiós
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Dos jóvenes que el destino separó se vuelven a encontrar después de varios años. ¿Será demasiado tarde para ellos? / Inspirada en el libro Persuasión de Jane Austen
1. Uno

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Uno**

* * *

_**Forks, Washington. Agosto 1894.**_

En una noche lluviosa, dos jóvenes enamorados discutían bajo un encino. Su romance había sido empujado hacia la frontera de lo prohibido. Ella era hija de un hombre de fortuna, con un linaje y un apellido distinguido. Él, un huérfano venido a menos. El segundo hijo de una desafortunada familia que lo perdió todo. No había futuro en esa unión, solo las tiernas promesas de dos adolescentes que se aferraban a un amor sincero.

—Cásate conmigo, vámonos juntos— rogó por segunda vez.

—No puedo— susurró lánguidamente, dando un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos verdes que la observaban nublados en lágrimas, le reprochaban su decisión.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?— exhaló el muchacho.

—No debo Edward. Mi padre, mis hermanas… mi madrina… todos reprueban lo nuestro.

—No me importa lo que ellos piensen…

—Pero a mí sí. Es mi familia ¿Cómo podremos vivir felices si les doy la espalda? Yo necesito su bendición.

— ¿Entonces vas a abandonarme? ¿Romperás tus promesas?— suspiró resignado.

—No… no sé qué hacer.

—Pero no me vas a seguir.

—No puedo Edward, entiende por favor.

—No quieres… tu amor no es tan grande como jurabas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—No vendrás conmigo…

—Me lamentaré cada día de mi vida si salgo de aquí huyendo. Lo nuestro debe ser honrado.

—Ellos no me aceptan, tu padre jamás lo hará. No tengo lo suficiente y nunca lo tendré así me bañe en oro.

—Te aceptará si trabajas duro…

— ¿Dónde Bella? Si sigo intentando ganarme la vida arando el campo y cortando madera jamás saldré de la pobreza.

—No puedo huir contigo, lo siento— las lágrimas afloraron.

—Abordaré ese barco mañana. Si no vienes conmigo lo entenderé.

—No me esperes Edward, no iré. Es mejor que rompamos todo lazo para que puedas marcharte en paz.

—Sin embargo yo te estaré esperando.

—No. No esperes por mí. Yo no podré seguirte.

—Bella…

—Adiós Edward— susurró la joven ahogando sus lágrimas.

— ¡No digas adiós! Jamás… no entre nosotros…

* * *

_Hola amiguitas, hace tiempo que quería publicar este fanfic. Es bastante romántico, espero que les agrade._

_Patito_


	2. Dos

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Dos**

* * *

**_7 años y 6 meses después_**

La lozanía de su juventud iba menguando, la frescura de su rostro y la tersura de su piel decaían. Isabella se marchitaba lentamente. En ella moría la esperanza de ser feliz.

Siete largos años habían pasado desde aquel adiós y le pesaba en el alma. Su frágil corazón intentaba sobrevivir a aquel suceso. Se dedicó a hacer feliz a su familia, a trabajar para los suyos. No quería ser un objeto inútil dentro de la enorme residencia de su padre.

Dos años después de haberse partido su corazón, Bella recibió la propuesta de Mike Newton. Y armándose de toda la cortesía que pudo reunir, lo rechazó. Era un buen partido, había aconsejado su madrina Esme. Pero ni siquiera la mirada aprobatoria de su padre la convencieron. Ella se quedaría sola para el resto de su vida.

Mike por su parte ofreció la misma propuesta a la hermana menor de Bella, Jessica, quien aceptó antes que él terminara de hablar. Y se casaron, en una pomposa boda, los apellidos Newton y Swan se fundieron.

El señor Charlie Swan, afamado caballero, orgulloso de su posición y sus riquezas, vio con agrado como la menor de sus hijas pasaba a formar parte del clan de los Newton, una distinguida familia de abolengo pero carente de elegancia. "Pudo ser peor" se repetía Charlie. "Su apellido se enaltece con el mío".

Pero ahora, los excesos y derroche de su fortuna le pasaban factura a Charlie. Las continuas fiestas, bailes, viajes y demás superficialidades lo habían llevado al borde de la ruina. Y su hija mayor, Tanya, la más hermosa muchacha de Forks, seguía soltera. A punto de cumplir 30 años, no era la jovencita solicitada de otro tiempo. ¿Cuántas propuestas rechazó Charlie para Tanya? Muchísimas.

Para él su hija era digna de un príncipe o algún noble europeo. No de cualquier mediocre de Forks. Por ello seguía albergando la esperanza de casarla con alguien digno del apellido Swan y que aporte lo suficiente para sacarlo de la situación apremiante en la que se encontraban. Le había echado el ojo a un distinguido joven hacía años atrás, su sobrino Alec Volturi Swan, hijo de una prima suya casada con un conde italiano. Charlie anhelaba dejar su escasa fortuna y su apellido a un noble y qué mejor que casado con la mayor de sus hijas.

Pero aquel caballero había sido esquivo, no aceptó sus invitaciones y menos su insinuación para con la señorita Swan. Apenas llegó una tarde a visitarlos y nunca más regresó. Sin embargo Charlie aún tenía la esperanza latente.

Tanya había sido la señora de la casa, desde que murió su madre. Se encargaba de cada baile, cena, invitación y comida que daban los Swan. Ella había heredado el mismo carácter derrochador de su padre. Llevando a su familia cerca de la ruina.

Mientras tanto la hija de en medio, Bella, era un cero a la izquierda en las decisiones que se tomaban en aquella casa. Se dedicaba a ordenar la biblioteca, mantener al día los cuadernos de gastos y los pendientes menores. Recibía la correspondencia, se encargaba de los pagos a los proveedores y hacía todas las tareas que a su hermana mayor le aburrían.

Esme Platt, madrina de Bella, vecina y mejor amiga en vida de la fallecida Renée Swan, había sido siempre la consejera más preciada que tenía Charlie. A ella recurrió la familia cuando se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de pedir consejo sobre el futuro de su casa. Los Swan tenían demasiado acreedores, Bella advertía de esto cada noche pero su padre y hermana no le habían prestado atención hasta el día que uno de los modistos más reconocidos amenazó con recurrir al banco y denunciar sus deudas.

Y Esme aconsejó llevar un estilo de vida más modesto. Asesorados por un administrador, los Swan decidieron mudarse a otro lugar, dónde no tuviesen a su cargo una casa tan grade y costosa como la que habitaban. Con menos servidumbre y eventos sociales a los que asistir. Y tal vez alquilar la enorme residencia de Forks para poder pagar las deudas contraídas.

Así, el señor Charlie Swan decidió marcharse a Port Ángeles con Tanya su hija mayor y la dama de compañía de ésta, una viuda de apellido Rossi; mientras su situación mejoraba.

Pero nadie reparó en la Isabella, quien no tenía voz ni voto en las decisiones importante. Esme se ofreció a llevársela con ella un par de meses a España dónde debía vender una propiedad, pero Jessica, reclamó a su hermana para hacerle compañía.

Los marines que volvían de servicio, buscaban lujosos lugares para vivir., Después de años en el mar haciendo dinero producto del comercio, eran la nueva aristocracia. Gozaban de grandes fortunas que buscaban invertir.

Después de entrevistar a los posibles arrendatarios, el administrador a cargo alquiló la residencia Swan al almirante Whitlock, un rico marino que acaba de llegar de Europa.

—Debe agradecer a la providencia que mi mansión eleve su estatus social— repetía el señor Swan a todo el que quiera oír sus pensamientos a cerca de su arrendatario. —Los marinos son una raza de hombres echados a perder. El aire de mar y el sol los avejenta, echa a perder su rostro. Me iré antes de poder ver mi preciado hogar habitado por ese despojo de gente.

De este modo que Bella acabó en casa de los Newton a sólo un par de kilómetros de su casa en Forks, sirviendo de niñera de sus dos pequeños y traviesos sobrinos que jamás hacían caso a sus padres.

—Bella, que bueno llegaste, muero de dolor de cabeza— la recibió Jessica. —Mike ha salido con sus amigos, mis hijos están en la casa grande con mi suegra, que siempre los malcría. Me dejan todo el día sola, nadie toma en serio mi enfermedad.

—Hermana, si tan mal te sientes deberíamos acudir al médico, no deberías dejar avanzar tu enfermedad— sugirió Bella.

—No… déjalo. Ya iré más adelante. Por ahora solo quiero recostarme o salir dar un paseo corto. Odio quedarme sola.

Caminaron rumbo a la casa grande, donde vivían los suegros de Jessica con sus dos cuñadas. Era una hermosa residencia, rodeada de jardines y decoración extraña, pues las dos hermanas menores de Mike tenían gustos muy diferentes acerca de lo estético y su padre las dejaba experimentar.

Irina y Kate eran dos jóvenes rubias de 19 y 18 años respectivamente, educadas en escuelas importantes pero que no habían logrado hacerse de ninguna profesión, en parte porque soñaban con casarse bien y no tener que volver a las aulas nunca más.

Bella fue bien recibida por ellas y por los padres de Mike, quienes miraban con nostalgia a quien pudo ser su nuera. La madre de Mike detestaba a Jessica, porque siempre se fingía enferma para no hacer sus deberes. Debía enviarle constantemente a alguna cocinera, o doncella para aliviar los trabajos de la casa de su hijo.

El tiempo transcurría agradablemente, empezaba la primavera el día que se anunció que la residencia de los Swan había sido ocupada por los nuevos inquilinos, los Whitlock.

Fue una mañana cuando desayunando en la casa grande se habló de los nuevos vecinos.

—Dicen que es muy hermosa mamá, la señora Whitlock es joven, no tiene más de 25 años— sonrió Irina.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y su marido qué edad tiene?— preguntó la curiosa señora Newton.

— ¡Casi 40! ¿Es mucha diferencia no mamá?— preguntó Kate escandalizada.

— ¡Por Dios!— dijo admirada la señora de la casa

—Quizás están muy enamorados— susurró Bella intentando apaciguarlos. Irina y Kate la miraron y soltaron carcajadas maliciosas.

—Pues la verdad, si parecen amarse mucho— les confirmó Mike. –Ayer pasé a saludarlos padre y los invité a visitarnos.

—Haces bien hijo, debemos ser buenos vecinos.

—Yo conozco a la señora Whitlock padre, vivió aquí hace años, antes se apellidaba Cullen— confirmó Mike dando una mirada fugaz a Bella.

¿Cullen? ¿Alice Cullen? El corazón de Bella latía como el de un ave que acaba de ser atrapada.

— ¿Cullen? ¿No será de los Cullen que trabajaban en la maderera del viejo Jonas verdad?

—Esos mismos. Está muy cambiada, ya no es la chica que corría descalza. Ahora viste muy bien— dijo Mike dando un bocado a su pan.

Bella la recordaba con frecuencia. ¡Era Alice! Su amiga Alice. Apenas unos años menor que ella, tenía 17 años en esa época y Bella 19. Se hicieron amigas apenas se conocieron y a pesar de las diferencias de fortuna no pudieron evitar quererse. Ella era la hermana que Bella siempre quiso tener. Una que la comprendía, que podía entender sus pensamientos. Con ella compartió tantas historias porque también le apasionaba la lectura.

— ¿Y qué fue de sus hermanos?— preguntó la señora Newton. —Esos muchachos eran muy laboriosos, una vez vinieron a cambiarme las puertas laterales con el viejo Jonas. Hicieron un espléndido trabajo

—Pues el mayor se casó— dijo Mike. El corazón de Bella se detuvo un instante. Alice era la menor ¿A cuál de ellos se refería Mike? ¿Cuál de los dos mayores? A Bella le hubiera gustado tomar a Mike de las solapas de su camisa, estrellarlo contra la pared y exigir respuestas.

—Con alguna jovencita guapa supongo, eran muy bien parecidos— acotó la señora.

—No le pregunté eso, mamá. Pero uno de sus hermanos vendrá a vivir una temporada con ella.

Bella no pudo soportar más y preguntó.

— ¿Cuál de ellos se casó Mike?

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa benévola entendiendo su preocupación. Él supo hace años del romance de Bella y Edward.

—Emmett, fue Emmett quien se casó hace años en Rochester. Ya tiene tres hijos. Pero él no va a venir. Es Edward, ahora el capitán Edward Cullen de la marina— le guió un ojo a Bella.

— ¿Capitán de la marina?— gritó Irina.

— ¿Y es guapo?— preguntó Kate solando una risita tonta.

—A mí no me pregunten eso, yo como voy a saber su Cullen es guapo— dijo Mike hincando su comida.

Las dos se volvieron a Bella que parecía conocerlo pero la joven enrojeció tanto que apenas pudo resistir sus miradas.

—Sí, es bastante guapo— por fin habló Jessica quien no se perdió ni una palabra de lo que decían.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cabello? ¿Ojos?— empezaron a acribillarla de preguntas las jóvenes Newton.

Así que Edward estaba por llegar y se alojaría en su antigua vivienda. Edward paseando en sus jardines, tocando su piano, quizás hasta duerma en su habitación. Este último pensamiento hizo que Bella se atragantase con su tostada.

Jessica que no perdía ningún detalle, a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza que demostraba. Ella en secreto se había encaprichado con Edward Cullen hacía años, fue su amor de adolescencia. ¡Ella debió casarse con él!

"Pero Cullen era tan pobre en esa época" se reprochó. Y se tuvo que conformar con el despojos de Bella… otra vez Bella ¿Qué tenía su hermana que a ella le faltaba?

"Bella es escuálida, patosa… tonta. Yo por el contrario soy divertida, bailo muy bien, soy ingeniosa. Y en apariencia somos opuestas. Mi cabellera es hermosa, de un rubio cenizo como no hay otra. Mi piel es tan tersa. Bella tiene ese cabello oscuro sin vida que se ata en moños horribles. Su piel pálida le da una tonalidad cadavérica y sus ojeras se han asentado con el tiempo" pensaba la hermana menor mientras terminaba su plato. Se levantó y trastabilló fingiendo un mareo. Era necesario para que doña suegra no le cargue con deberes para el almuerzo.

La tarde llegó pronto, los Whitlock vendrían a visitar a los Newton. Bella estaba nerviosa, hacía tanto que no veía a la pequeña Alice. Caminó innecesariamente de un lado hacia el otro acomodando las cosas en la sala de su hermana. Pero Jessica advirtió su turbación y se propuso no permitir ese encuentro.

Fingió un oportuno desmayo antes que Mike y los niños salieran rumbo a la casa grande. Bella se quedó voluntariamente a cuidarla. Y así se perdió la primera oportunidad de ver a Alice Cullen ahora como la señora Whitlock. Para otra vez sería.

* * *

Pobre Bella, que pena que no la dejen ver a Alice.

Patito


	3. Tres

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora**_._**

* * *

**Tres**

* * *

—Y vendrán a cenar mañana por la noche, los Whitlock y el capitán Cullen— dice Mike.

— ¿Edward Cullen en la casa grande? –preguntó Jessica emocionada.

"Edward aquí" el corazón de Bella latía desesperadamente. "Mañana… mañana"

Esa noche los recuerdos regresaron. Los sueños de Bella estuvieron plagados de añoranza. El primer encuentro, la primera mirada, las primeras palabras… el primer beso. Las dulces palabras de amor, los juramentos…

Le dolió despertar y encontrarse con una realidad diferente.

"¿Por qué lo dejé?" se preguntó. "Pude haberle esperado" suspiró apartando los cobertores para levantarse. "No tenía por qué romper nuestro compromiso"

Las ideas recurrentes habían vuelto, las mismas que le tomaron alrededor de tres años mantener a raya. No podía volver a caer en aquel círculo vicioso. Edward era el pasado, mucho tiempo y vivencias se interponían ahora entre ambos. Como un marino él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el mundo, recorrer lugares que ella sólo podía imaginarse mientras leía. Con tantas nuevas experiencias y personas nuevas en su vida era lógico suponer que conoció cientos de mujeres. "Más hermosas, interesantes y valientes que yo" Bella apartó este último pensamiento y empezó sus actividades diarias.

Antes del mediodía, mientras terminaba una carta para su padre, escuchó gritos provenientes del patio trasero. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, los lamentos de su hermana se podía oír hasta la casa grande.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Jessica!— gritó Bella llegando hasta el tumulto que se había formado.

—Es Mike, mi bebé— sollozaba su hermana.

En efecto, el pequeño Mike, hijo mayor de los Newton, se había caído de un árbol. Su madre y dos de las mucamas de la casa grande estaban a su lado. El pequeño no se movía y su madre estaba histérica.

—Gianna ve a la casa grande, pídeles que llamen a un médico— indicó Bella. —Heidi, ve a la casa y ten agua caliente. ¡Jessica, ayúdame a moverlo!— ordenó la joven.

Las empleadas corrieron a cumplir los pedidos pero su hermana estaba fuera de sí, gritaba mientras abrazaba al más pequeño de sus hijos que también lloraba porque no entendía lo que pasaba.

— ¡Jessica ve por Mike!— se le ocurrió a Bella. –Por favor, corre, ve a buscar a su padre.

El hermano menor entendió la indicación y tiraba de su madre. Jessica se dejó llevar. Bella tocó al pequeño herido e intentó despertarlo, era necesario saber si se había golpeado la cabeza primero. Pero el pequeño abrió los ojos al momento.

— ¿Dónde te duele mi amor?— preguntó la tía.

— ¡Mi brazo!— chilló el niño de casi 5 años.

—Eres un jovencito valiente, cariño, pero demasiado travieso.

—Creo que me rompí mi brazo— sollozaba. Bella sacó un pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas.

— ¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Las piernas?

—No tía Bella, sólo me duele el brazo.

—Déjame revisarte, no te dolerá, tranquilo, debes ser fuerte como el hombre que eres— le infundía valor su tía. —Te has dislocado la clavícula, está fuera de su sitio y debo regresarla a su lugar.

— ¿Va a doler?

—Sí. No te voy a mentir porque eres ya un hombrecito. Dolerá.

— ¿Si se queda así? ¿Si la dejamos?

—Si la dejamos torcida crecerás deforme y cuando seas grande ninguna muchacha te querrá por muy guapo que seas— Bella intentaba razonar con el muchachito.

—No quiero ser deforme, voy a parecer un trol.

—Yo te la puedo arreglar pero va a doler un poco.

—Arréglala tía Bella.

—Si muerdes con todas tus fuerzas este pañuelo nadie oirá tu grito y diremos que has soportado como un verdadero caballero ¿De acuerdo?— ofreció la joven.

El niño asintió y antes que termine de colocarse el pañuelo en la boca, las manos rápidas de su tía regresaron el hueso a su lugar. Apenas chilló el pequeño.

— ¿Verdad que no dolió mucho?

—No tía— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Entonces te ayudaré a levantarte y caminaremos hacia la casa.

Bella lo tomó del brazo sano y lo puso de pie. Con cuidado lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó a la casa. El niño no dejaba de llorar y lamentarse. Ya en casa, Bella lo depositó en la cama de sus padres, una de las mucamas le alcanzó agua y un paño para limpiarlo, le cambiaron sus ropas que estaban sucias.

Había terminado de asearlo cuando llegó Mike. Jessica venía llorando detrás de él.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo? ¿Está bien?— entró alarmado el padre.

—Se dislocó la clavícula—contestó con calma la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? ¿Si se le deforma el brazo? ¡Eres una irresponsable Bella, si mi hijo llega a quedarse invalido será tu culpa!

—Ya le coloqué la clavícula en su lugar, estará bien— insistió Bella intentando calmar a su hermana.

—Calma Jessica, el pequeño Mike está despierto— sonrió el padre. —El doctor no tarda en venir, gracias Bella— le sonrió.

Horas más tarde Jessica y su marido discutían. Mejor dicho, Jessica gritaba mientras su marido hacía caso omiso de su pataleta. ¿La razón? En vista que el médico había dicho que el niño debía mantenerse en cama, Mike había decidido asistir a la cena que daba su familia como bienvenida a los Whitlock y el capitán Cullen.

— ¡Yo debería estar a tu lado, cómo tu esposa! No es justo quedarme aquí. El niño ni siquiera está grave.

— ¿Y si se siente mal?— preguntó Mike terminando de anudarse la corbata.

—Claro, la pobre madre debe sacrificarse…

—No puedes dejarlo sólo.

— ¡Para eso está Bella!— gritó Jessica.

—Isabella es tu hermana, no tu mucama ni la niñera de nuestros hijos. Podría estár muy bien atendida en Port Ángeles con tu padre. Está aquí como nuestra invitada y creo que ella debería venir a la cena.

—No está invitada— vociferó Jessica.

—Mis padres la invitaron, ellos desean tenerla con nosotros.

—Entonces que venga una de las empleadas de tu madre, a ella le sobra gente de servicio, mientras que yo tengo que apañármelas sola— volvió a quejarse.

—Yo no puedo permitirnos más que una cocinera, Jessica. Lo sabes bien, mi empleo no es el mejor del mundo, soy administrador, no millonario.

—Pero tú eres el heredero, el mayor…

—Esa fortuna es de mis padres, mantengo a mi familia con mi esfuerzo…

—No tienes viviendo como gente pobre. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a tener una sola empleada. En mi casa tenía docenas de sirvientes, mi madre nunca tuvo que hacerse cargo personalmente de nosotras— empezó Jessica las quejas de siempre.

Bella escuchaba esto con el mayor de los pesares, estaba decidida a escribirle a su madrina Esme para preguntar cuando regresaría o poder quedarse en su casa el resto del tiempo hasta su partida hacia Port Ángeles.

Respiró hondo y salió de su dormitorio hacia la sala. Mike estaba listo ya para partir.

—Mike, creo que el niño necesita que me quede— le sonrió a su cuñado.

—Pero Bella, mi madre te ha…

—Se ha acostumbrado a mis cuentos antes de dormir. Y yo no me siento con ánimos para salir. Me gustaría quedarme y relevar a Jessica. Ella ha estado tensa todo el día, le vendrá bien conversar un poco— sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias Bella— le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¡Jessica alístate, me alcanzas!— dijo mirando hacia dentro de la casa. Se escuchó un grito de alegría y sus pasos corriendo. Igual que una quinceañera la hermana menor de Bella no cambiaba su forma egoísta e infantil de ser.

—Diviértanse— dijo Bella tomando un libro entre sus manos rumbo a la habitación de los niños.

—Bella— la llamó Mike antes de partir. —Gracias. Siempre me pesará en la conciencia… ¿Por qué no insistí más?— sonrió sin decir más y salió de casa.

Bella no entendía a qué se refería su cuñado. ¿A insistir en que ella fuera a la cena? ¿Insistir en que su mujer se quede a cuidar de su hijo como era lo correcto? O insistir… no, la muchacha descartó aquel pensamiento egoísta y vanidoso. Mike no podía referirse al pasado. No teniéndola en su casa y estando casado con su hermana.

Aquella noche los niños se durmieron temprano, en parte porque el pequeño Mike estaba muy cansado debido al accidente y los cuidados que le habían proporcionado, no le habían dejado tomar su siesta por la tarde.

Bella se retiró a su habitación a terminar la carta a su padre, que estaba segura, apenas leerían. Se acostó temprano pensando en que a sólo unos metros de allí, Edward Cullen estaba sentado en la mesa de los Newton.

¿Vestiría su uniforme? No, Edward nunca fue fanfarrón, pero de seguro su vestimenta era impecable. Aun cuando él era pobre, se esmeraba en su aspecto. A veces usaba ropas usadas y viejas pero siempre estaba limpio y olía tan bien. Ahora que era un capitán, podría comprarse todos aquellos libros que soñaba con leer, un coche como de las revistas y cenar en lujosos restaurantes a donde había invitado a Bella tantas veces en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero todos esos sueños quedaron atrás. No había coche para ambos, ni cenas en común.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño Mike amaneció de un humor espantoso. Lloró desde temprano llamado a su madre. Jessica tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a pesar de lo imposible del carácter de su hijo salió a dar un paseo. Dejando a su hermana a cargo nuevamente.

Bella había batallado con los dos niños, esperando que Gianna, la doncella llegara pronto. Como la casa de Mike era pequeña no había espacio para la empleada, ella ocupaba la única habitación libre, por eso la jovencita dormía en la casa grande.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Mike ya había salido a trabajar, Bella batallaba con sus sobrinos, que muy maleducados por su madre a veces no obedecían los ruegos de su tía.

"Creo que debo ser más dura con ellos y castigarlos" pensaba Bella recogiendo del suelo su libro. Oportunidad que aprovechó el pequeño enfermo para saltar a la espalda de su tía y colgarse de su espalda con el brazo que tenía bueno. En ese preciso momento entró Jessica a casa, seguida por sus cuñadas, Irina y Kate… y detrás de ellas venía el capitán Edward Cullen.

—Mike, por favor ¡Bájate!— Bella ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia con sus sobrinos y no se percató de la presencia de los recién llegados hasta que escuchó la risa de su hermana. Creía que ella venía sola pero se alarmó cuando Jessica habló.

—Bella no tiene carácter y ellos hacen lo que quieren de ella— dijo sin hacer nada por reprender a sus hijos. De pronto el peso del niño en su espalda desapareció.

—Gracias…— Bella se quedó boquiabierta mirando a los ojos de la persona que había venido en su auxilio. Era Edward, su Edward. "Eso quedó en el pasado" pensó Bella bajando la vista. Los niños corrieron a buscar a su madre, el pequeño Mike miraba con rabia al recién llegado que se había atrevido a quitarlo de la espalda de tía Bella con una sola mano.

—Buenos días señorita Swan— la saludó.

—Capitán Cullen— dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

—Cuanta ceremonia ¿Sabían que el capitán Cullen y su hermana la señora Whitlock eran amigos de Bella hace años?— dijo Jessica a sus cuñadas.

— ¿Es cierto Bella? ¿Es verdad que el capitán Cullen vivió aquí hace tiempo? Yo no lo recuerdo para nada— dijo la alegre Irina.

—En esa época estábamos en la escuela interna Irina, solo veníamos en vacaciones— comentó Kate.

—Sí… la familia Cullen vivió a las afueras del pueblo…— tartamudeó Bella.

—Mis hermanos Alice, Emmett y yo vivimos una temporada aquí en Forks. Mi padre había muerto y nosotros no teníamos residencia— habló Edward.

— ¿Cómo está Emmett? Supe que se casó— preguntó Bella recordando al sonriente Cullen que varias veces le había jugado bromas.

—Está muy bien, gracias. Tiene tres hijos y es muy feliz con Rosalie, su esposa.

— ¿Tres hijos tan rápido?— dijo Jessica con ese tono descarado de siempre.

—Dos gemelos y una niña recién nacida— Edward recuperó un semblante serio.

— ¡Vamos! Sigamos con nuestro paseo— pidió Irina. El capitán se despidió secamente y salió con las dos hermanas de Mike.

—Yo me quedo, gracias por la compañía. Tengo un par de niños que cuidar — dijo Jessica cerrando la puerta y mirándolos desaparecer desde la ventana.

Luego se volvió a ver a su hermana, esperaba encontrarla ruborizada y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Bella se había recompuesto y leía sentada en el sofá. Los niños volvieron a sus juegos inocentes a las emociones encontradas de los adultos

— ¿Has visto que guapo se ha puesto Edward? Todos los hombres son así. Florecen tardíamente. Y una que se marchita tan rápido…— suspiró Jessica.

—Se le ve bien— fue toda la respuesta que recibió de su hermana.

— ¿Bien? ¡Más que bien! Va a quedarse a almorzar en la casa grande, parece haber congeniado muy bien con Irina y Kate y no lo juzgo, ellas son hermosas y tan jóvenes.

—Me alegro por él— Bella apenas respondía aunque estaba atenta a cada una de las palabras de Jessica.

—Mi suegra pide que te nos unas para comer Bella, te echó de menos anoche.

—Gracias, es muy amable.

La joven siguió en el sofá un rato más pero no pudo continuar su lectura, ya no podía concentrarse en nada más. Subió a su habitación.

_"__Lo he visto, hemos estado en la misma habitación. He oído su voz… y se ha ido. Puedo ver en sus ojos que no me ha perdonado. Lo decepcioné, rompí mis promesas, quebranté mis juramentos y con ello demostré el poco valor que poseo. Recuerdo cuando no existían secretos ni dudas entre nosotros y nuestros corazones latían a un mismo ritmo… y ahora somos dos extraños. Dos extraños que jamás llegarán a ser amigos. Y dentro de unas horas, la vida me pondrá a prueba una vez más"_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes

PATITO


	4. Cuatro

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Cuatro**

* * *

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, los niños comieron en la cocina con lo cual, pudieron llevar una conversación fluida. Las jóvenes Newton bombardeaban de preguntas al capitán, curiosas por saber cómo era la vida del mar.

— ¿Y su hermana capitán Cullen? Debe extrañar mucho a su esposo cuando está en el mar— preguntó Kate.

—No, en realidad no. Ella viaja con Jasper a todas partes.

— ¿Eso se puede?— preguntó la señora Newton.

—El tener un barco a su cargo le otorga privilegios. Y mi hermana no sería feliz lejos de su marido— contestó el marino.

—Tiene razón. Si yo amara a un marino, nada me impediría seguirlo, incluso a fin del mundo— suspiró Irina.

—Pero es una vida dura para una dama— dijo sorprendido el señor Newton.

—Mi hermana es fuerte, se adapta rápidamente a los cambios de climas y el mar no le afecta.

—Qué hermoso—agregó Irina. —Un amor así es algo que todas soñamos.

— ¿Vivir en el mar?— le preguntó su madre.

—No mamá. Un amor así de grande, que nada te impida seguir al hombre que amas. Su hermana tiene un espíritu valiente— sonrió Irina. Edward le devolvió el cumplido con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Valiente, intrépida. Alice es así… todo lo que yo no soy" pensaba Bella.

— ¿Va a volver pronto al mar Capitán Cullen?— preguntó Irina.

—No. He solicitado un año de licencia para asentarme. Han sido siete años en el mar y añoro un lugar en tierra al que pueda llamar hogar.

—Eso es bueno, el hombre pertenece a la tierra y debe echar raíces— lo apoyó el señor Newton.

— ¿Y qué requisitos debe cumplir la mujer que pueda hacerlo echar raíces?— preguntó con astucia la señora de la casa. El capitán titubeó antes de poder hablar.

—Lo que yo busco en una mujer… es ante todo, firmeza de carácter. Alguien en quien pueda depositar mi confianza y no temer que cambie de ideas… ni que se deje influenciar por terceros.

—Seguro que pronto encontrará una mujer así Capitán Cullen— celebró el señor Newton.

Apenas terminó de comer Bella se excusó y regresó a la casa de Jessica.

Se pasó la tarde entera intentando leer un libro de versos, tal vez la poesía podría tenerla entretenida. Apenas pudo comprender algunas líneas, que hablaban sobre la pérdida de un ser querido.

Por la noche escuchó sin querer la conversación de Mike y Jessica.

—Quien diría que ahora Edward Cullen tiene dinero y un oficio que le permite darse lujos— decía el rubio.

—Eso les conviene a tus padres. ¿Verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Es un buen partido para alguna de tus hermanas.

— ¿Para las dos? Creí que Kate y Garrett…

—Ay por favor Mike, ese vagabundo de tu primo…

—No es vagabundo, trabaja. Lo que pasa es que no tiene mucho dinero, sus tierras no son las mejores.

—No es buen partido para Kate— declaró Jessica.

—Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo sino a mis padres.

—Ojalá tu hermana sea sensata e intente quedarse con Edward.

—Pero el capitán Cullen no parece interesado en ninguna de mis hermanas, se ve que él aún…

—No digas tonterías, tus hermanas son hermosas, alegres y jóvenes. No oíste lo que dijo de Bella.

—Él solo tuvo buenos comentarios para ella.

—No fue lo que yo oí.

— ¿Y qué oíste tu que yo no?

—Dijo que apenas reconoció a Bella.

—Sería porque tenía al niño sobre ella. Por cierto, debes mantener a raya a nuestros hijos, no pueden tratar así a tu hermana.

—Apenas reconoció a Bella porque debe haberla encontrado cambiada.

—No ha cambiado mucho.

—Claro que sí. Ya no es la misma, se ha marchitado, su piel está cada día más… pálida. Y se viste como vieja. Debe de haberle impresionado a Edward encontrar a alguien que más parece una viuda…

Bella no pudo seguir escuchando y salió hacia su habitación. Tomó el espejo al lado de su cama y observó detenidamente su rostro. Unas pequeñas e imperceptibles líneas habían aparecido en su frente y alrededor de sus ojos. Su rostro estaba más delgado y su piel había perdido frescura. Ya no se sonrojaba como antes, hace mucho que no sentía aquel calor en sus mejillas. Notó que año tras año se había apagado un poco más. Sonreía por cortesía, para agradar a los demás pero no porque se sintiera feliz. ¿Y desde cuando no se reía genuinamente? Sólo suspiraba o reía con sus libros. No en el mundo real. Sólo en su lugar imaginario.

Los años la habían marchitado, era evidente. Estaba cerca de los 30 pero llevaba una pena tan grande que parecía una viuda anciana, Jessica tenía razón. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en esto, hasta ahora. No solía mirarse en el espejo más de lo necesario. Sólo se fijaba en su cabello y en su vestido pero jamás se miraba a los ojos. Temía no poder soportar su propia mirada. Con gran esfuerzo había logrado acallar la voz interna que purgaba por salir y le gritaba que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

_"Edward apenas me ha reconocido, debo parecerle espantosa."_ pensó.

Tristemente aceptó aquello. Ya no era la jovencita apasionada de 19 años que un día le juró amarlo eternamente. Que corría con él de la mano hacia aquel claro en el bosque, para ver las nubes y soñar despiertos. Eso quedó atrás, era tan lejano como recordar una vida pasada. Su corazón le dolía, no estaba segura si por la desilusión o porque aquel órgano vital se había acostumbrado solo a bombear sangre en estos últimos 7 años. Y ahora, nuevamente le llevaba vida… y emociones.

Con gran pesar vio que el capitán Cullen venía casi a diario a la casa de los Newton y pasaba delante de la casa donde ella se alojaba, del brazo de las dos hermanas menores de Mike. Su trato con ella era distante, solía llamarla "señorita Swan" todo el tiempo.

Jessica complacida los miraba marcharse, a veces se animaba a hacer las caminatas con ellos, en otras ocasiones prefería verlos desde lejos.

—Qué hermosos vestidos tiene Irina, realzan su figura. Es más guapa que Kate. ¿Te acuerdas Bella cuando usábamos esos vestidos vistosos y nos dejábamos el cabello suelto?— le preguntó Jessica una tarde.

—No hace mucho de eso hermana.

—A mí me parece una eternidad. Pero recuerdo cuando éramos jóvenes y bonitas.

—Aún somos jóvenes.

—Bueno yo soy menor que tú Bella, aún no llego a los 25. Pero me refiero a esa época en que teníamos pretendientes, cuando muchas cabezas masculinas volteaban a mirarnos. ¡Como extraño ése tiempo!

Bella no dijo nada. Era cierto que hubo un tiempo en que las personas susurraban al ver a las tres hermanas caminar. Apenas se llevaban 2 años entre una y otra.

La hermanas Swan. Tanya la hermosa, Bella la inteligente y Jessica "dulce sonrisa". Así las llamaba su padre orgulloso de ellas.

— ¿Qué sientes al ver a Edward con otras?— le preguntó su hermana y la sacó de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te entiendo?— dijo Bella algo indignada. Nunca había tocado el tema con su hermana menor y creía que ella ignoraba que alguna vez tuvo una relación con Edward.

—Yo sé lo que pasó Bella. Sé que dejaste a Edward por órdenes de papá y consejo de tía Esme.

—No fue así Jessica.

—No era de nuestra posición, hubieras sido repudiada por nuestro padre. Y sin embargo quien diría que Edward se convertiría en todo un caballero, además que terminaría siendo rico.

—El pasado está olvidado…

— ¿Seguro? ¿No te dan celos verlo aceptar los coqueteos de las Newton? Ellas son tan jóvenes. Dudo que él sea de piedra para no sentirse atraído por alguna de mis cuñadas.

—Él está en todo su derecho de cortejar a quien mejor le parezca— fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella. Se retiró a su habitación y no salió el resto del día.

Pero no podía evitar encontrarse con él durante alguna comida en la casa grande. Apenas habían cruzado palabras. Se limitaban a saludarse ceremoniosamente. Optó por dirigirse a él de la misma manera que él la trataba. Lo llamaba Capitán Cullen, evitando cualquier resquicio de debilidad.

Sus modales para con ella eran más bien fríos. Siempre estaba dispuesto a mostrar su caballerosidad con Irina y Kate, aún sus sonrisas. Pero su semblante se volvía frío con Bella.

_"Me culpa y me castiga con su indiferencia. Y ahora yo debo pagar mi error pasado, viéndolo enamorarse de otra. ¿Por qué eres tan insensible Edward? ¿Es acaso una prueba que tu corazón noble y sincero se ha convertido en piedra? No puedo verte sin sentir un gran dolor y un arrepentimiento que me quema el alma"_

_._

Una mañana salió a caminar con Jessica, habían andado más de 3 kilómetros cuando de cruzaron con Edward, quien llevaba del brazo a las hermanas Newton. Se unieron a la excursión y sin pensar casi llegaron a los límites de la propiedad. Podía verse la casa de Garrett desde la colina.

—Regresemos, esta parte de Forks no me gusta— Jessica arrugó la nariz.

—Allá está la casa de la tía Lily— dijo Irina mirando de soslayo a su hermana.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a visitarlos— dijo la aludida.

—No, yo estoy muy cansada, volvamos— insistió Jessica. —No me gusta esa familia Capitán Cullen, le aseguro que yo sólo he estado una vez allí.

A regañadientes, dieron la vuelta para volver, pero al cruzar un arroyo por encima de un tronco, Bella se resbaló y cayó sobre la hierba.

El capitán Cullen corrió en su auxilio a pesar que solo tenía el vestido manchado, estaba ilesa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Isabella?— preguntó.

—Sí, gracias, estoy bien— dijo ella rechazando su brazo. ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Isabella?

—Permítame ayudarla— ofreció su mano.

—Le dije que estoy perfectamente— se acomodó el vestido y caminó unos pasos. El tobillo derecho de dolía pero no lo suficiente como para detenerla. El capitán la siguió de cerca sin decir palabra.

Metros más allá pidió descansar y las hermanas Newton alabaron eso, ellas también estaban muy cansadas.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Irina le rogó a Edward que le ayude a juntar nueces y caminaron juntos a los límites del bosque que bordeaba el camino por donde iban.

—Hacen bonita pareja— dijo Jessica dirigiéndose a Kate.

—Él es muy apuesto— sonrió Kate.

—Pero tú también eres hermosa. Yo no dejaría que me lo quiten— sonrió Jessica maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué? No te entiendo cuñada.

—Cualquiera de ustedes sería una magnifica esposa para el capitán Cullen— siguió diciendo Jessica sin importarle que Bella estuviera escuchando aquella tonta conversación.

—Pero yo… a mí me gusta Garrett— dijo la joven sonrojándose.

—Pero ese pusilánime no se compara con el capitán Cullen, ni en porte ni en dones. Tú quedarías mejor que tu hermana como la señora Cullen.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó la rubia.

—Porque eres más centrada. Irina es hermosa pero a veces habla con demasiada pasión. Temo que algún día cometa una locura.

—El capitán Cullen es hermoso, lo admito. Y sé que cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies, yo no lo rechazaría si me propusiera matrimonio pero lo dudo. Él es… imposible.

— ¿Imposible?— preguntó Jessica.

—Sí, es esa clase de hombres que busca a su alma gemela. Habla del amor de una forma tan idílica que dudo mucho que encuentre la una mujer con la que él sueña.

Bella pensaba detenidamente lo que escuchaba. "Busca su alma gemela" se dijo así misma recodando lo que hace tantos años había oído de los propios labios de Edward. "Te he buscado sin saber que existías, Bella", "No puedes dejarme, somos un solo espíritu ¿Recuerdas?"

Sin querer se alejó de ellas, no deseaba seguir oyendo los comentarios de su hermana. Caminó casi dando saltos y se sentó debajo de un encino. Aquellos árboles le traían lejanos y tristes recuerdos. Tan acurrucada estaba que no notó que el capitán Cullen e Irina regresaban.

—Lo admito, Jessica es divertida a veces pero me molesta cuando sale con aquellos comentarios despectivos a cerca de la gente. Debe ser que ha heredado el enorme orgullo de los Swan— comentaba Irina. — ¿Sabe capitán? Nosotros deseábamos que Mike se casara con Isabella.

La joven bajo el encino se estremeció al oír aquello. Recordó la proposición de Mike, las cálidas sonrisas de sus hermanas y los elogios de sus padres pero no sabía que el joven Newton había participado de sus deseos a la familia entera.

— ¿Con Isabella Swan?— la voz firme del capitán Cullen la dejó sin aliento.

—Sí, le hizo la propuesta pero ella no aceptó.

— ¿Y eso cuándo ocurrió?— volvió a preguntar con interés el caballero.

—No recuerdo, pero sé que Mike despechado le pidió matrimonio a Jessica.

— ¿Y la señorita Swan le dijo por qué no deseaba casarse?— la insistencia de Edward asustó a Bella.

—No. Pero mi madre siempre ha creído que su negativa se debe a su madrina la señora Platt. Ella debió pensar que Mike no era suficiente para Bella. Mi hermano no es muy culto ¿Sabe? Nunca le han interesado los libros y esas cosas. Y la señora Platt cuida a Bella como si fuera su propia hija, así que es lógico suponer que ella la persuadió para que lo rechazara. Pero yo soy de las que no se deja convencer tan fácilmente, soy muy decidida— sonrió la joven rubia.

Bella apenas podía oírlos porque con cada paso se alejaban más de ella.

—Admiro su carácter señorita Newton…

No pudo seguir escuchando más, se quedó unos minutos allí pensando en las palabras de Irina.

_"La señora Platt cuida a Bella como si fuera su propia hija, así que es lógico suponer que ella la persuadió para que lo rechazara"_ sonaba tanto a lo que ocurrió hace más de siete años. Pero su madrina apenas tuvo que ver con el rechazo a Mike. Bella no quería usurpar el recuerdo de Edward con otro hombre.

_"Mi querida hija, comprometerte a los 19 años con un joven que no tiene oficio ni fortuna es echarte a perder. Eres muy joven y es mi deber aconsejarte que rompas todo vínculo con él"_ recordaba las primeras de muchas palabras que su madrina le había dicho sobre su romance.

El sonido de un automóvil la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué haría un auto en esta parte del campo? Se preguntó Bella. Se repuso de sus penas y salió hacia el camino, dónde a los lejos los demás estaban esperando. Caminó hacia Kate y Jessica para esperar.

Lentamente el vehículo se detuvo, era un armatoste extraño, no tenía techo y se asemejaba mucho a un carruaje de verano. Pudo reconocer a uno de sus pasajeros. ¡Era Alice! Hace tanto que no la veía.

Apenas el auto estuvo quiero, la ocupante saltó ágilmente fuera de él. No era propio de una señora comportarse de aquella manera pero a su esposo no pareció importarle.

— ¡Bella!— gritó mirándola. – ¡Oh Bella! Me preguntaba cuándo podría verte— corrió a su encuentro.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Los años no parecían más que días entre ellas.

— ¡Alice!— sollozó Bella feliz de tener de vuelta a su amiga querida.

—Buenos días— saludó una voz varonil.

—Buen día Almirante— dijeron a coro Kate y Jessica.

—Tengo que presentarte a alguien— le dijo al fin la pequeña mientras se separaban. Tomó su mano y se acercaron donde un alto y rubio hombre las observaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Bella, él es mi Jasper. Jass, es ella, es Bella.

La muchacha y el almirante se miraron un momento.

—Estoy encantado de conocerte Bella y permíteme mi atrevimiento al tutearte pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida— le ofreció una mano, la cual Bella aceptó feliz.

—El gusto es mío almirante.

—Solo Jasper, dime Jasper.

— ¡Te dije que era linda!— chilló Alice. –Jass necesito hablar con Bella, es necesario— rogaba la pequeña.

Alice no había cambiado nada, salvo que ahora estaba exquisitamente vestida. Pero era ella, Alice. La vital Alice que no podía caminar como una señorita bien educada. Siempre estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, corriendo por el campo como una liebre.

—Vamos a casa entonces, estoy segura que Bella y tú necesitan unas horas de charla.

—Bueno Bella, esto es extraño, te invitaría pero es tu casa en realidad— sonrió la señora Whitlock

—Es tuya porque la estás rentando— le sonrió su amiga.

—No deja de ser nuestra casa Bella— se acercó Jessica a malograrles el momento. —Hola Alice— le sonrió.

—Hola Jessica, Kate. Nos disculpan si les robo a Bella.

—No la echaremos de menos— susurró Jessica.

— ¡Hermano!— chilló Alice ignorando la desconsideración de la rubia. El capitán Cullen e Irina venían por el sendero. —Te levantaste temprano hoy ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?

—No me gusta pasear en automóvil— sonrió Edward.

—Buen día señorita Newton— saludó Jasper a Irina.

—Hola Irina. Edward me llevo a Bella, necesito conversar con ella— sin lugar a negativas la pequeña guió a su amiga al auto. Subió rápidamente pero Bella nunca había trepado a un automóvil. No sabía dónde pisar ni cómo sostenerse. Afortunadamente eso no fue necesario, para sorpresa de todo mundo Edward levantó a Bella del suelo y la depositó en el asiento tapizado en cuero del vehículo.

—Gra… gracias— dijo la joven respirando con dificultad pues se había llevado un buen susto.

—Que tengan un buen día. Alice, por favor, regresas a la señorita Swan a casa de su hermana antes que anochezca— le indicó.

—No te preocupes Edward, antes del crepúsculo iremos a dejar a Bella a casa de Mike— le guiñó un ojo.

El auto se alejó de los caminantes lentamente. En esos caminos afirmados no se podía correr sin que el traqueteo fuera demasiado para las damas. Aun así Bella se sintió mareada. Prefería los caballos a este armatoste de hierro con ruedas.

Llevaban algunas horas conversando sin parar, cuando el almuerzo fue servido, aun así Alice no dejaba de hablar.

—Tienes que conocer Atenas. Es uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo Bella, cómo me hubiese gustado tenerte allí conmigo.

—Yo no podría Alice, mi familia no aceptaría que viaje tanto.

—Había olvidado a tu padre. Me caía bien ¿Cómo está?

—Perfectamente, ahora reside en Port Ángeles, los baños termales le hacen bien en esta época del año.

— ¿Te dejaron de niñera de tus sobrinos?

—No. Me quedé a hacerle compañía a mi hermana que no se ha sentido bien. Mi madrina pasará por aquí el próximo mes y me iré con ella a reunirme con mi padre y con Tanya.

— ¿Cómo está la señora Platt?

—Muy bien. Ha viajado a España.

—Bella… ¿Eres feliz?— preguntó Alice sin rodeos.

—Claro que sí Alice. Tengo a mi familia, mis libros.

—No me refiero a eso… ¿Eres realmente feliz? Las hermanas Newton me han dicho que no te has casado, ni siquiera has tenido novio. Nunca pude entender porque te quedaste. Al principio pensé que era por miedo. Pero vamos, amiga, sigues en el mismo lugar, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hace 8 años.

—Han sido 7 años y 10 meses desde que se marcharon— susurró Bella.

— ¿Lo ves? Hasta llevas la cuenta. Te quedaste estancada… estás atrapada aquí.

—Tienes razón, debí arriesgarme. Pero hay algo que se llama prudencia, Alice. No podía irme huyendo con un hombre. Las cosas no son así… yo no soy así. Tengo principios, moral…

—Los pobres no nos podemos dar esos lujos— sonrió la pequeña.

—No eres pobre, al menos ya no puedes llamarte así.

—Porque arriesgué. Me subí al barco de Edward y no me pudieron bajar hasta llegar a San Francisco.

— ¿Te fuiste de polizonte?— se alarmó Bella.

—Sí. Ocupé tu lugar. En realidad estaba segura que viajaríamos juntas pero nunca llegaste, así que me escondí. Edward evitó que me echaran al mar y tuve que bajarme en el próximo puerto. Allí conocí a mi Jasper y no lo pensé dos veces cuando me propuso casarnos. Desde entonces hemos viajado por los siete mares.

—Me alegro por ti, de verdad Alice. Fuiste afortunada.

—Quien no arriesga no gana. Claro que cuando Emmett nos encontró casi mata a mi Jasper, que bueno que mi almirante es fuerte.

— ¿En serio se pelearon?

—Desde luego. Es lo que haría cualquier hermano celoso. Edward también tuvo su encontrón con Jasper pero para entonces ya estábamos casados. Ahora no tienen nada que reprocharle, somos muy felices juntos.

—Eso se ve. Te felicito amiga—sonrió Bella.

—Bella, te estás apagando aquí. No dejes tu juventud y tu alegría en este lugar.

—Estoy bien Alice. Tengo todo lo necesario para ser feliz.

— ¿Y el amor?

—Amo a mi familia.

—Bueno cambiemos de tema porque no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. ¿Estudiaste? Sé que querías ser maestra.

—No. Mi padre considera esa profesión muy por debajo de nuestra posición. No me permitieron estudiar, tengo lo suficiente para vivir bien— sonrió tristemente Bella.

— ¡Ay Bella! Hasta esos sueños te quitaron.

—No me los quitaron…

—Es cierto, tu misma te los negaste. Bueno, no quiero hablar de esas cosas tristes. Para mí siempre serás mi hermana. No importa que no seamos parientes, lo eres en mi corazón.

—Gracias— los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ay no llores. Tengo que mostrarte algo, ven a mi habitación.

La tarde se pasó volando mientras Alice le mostraba la ropa que traía para vender. Eran vestidos hermosos, la última moda en París. La pequeña aprovechaba los viajes de su esposo para comercializar con prendas, telas y joyas. Incluso se había venturado a comprar perfumes que mostraría a la alta sociedad de Forks en unos días.

—Algunos modelos, yo misma los mandé a hacer aquí mismo, es para quienes no pueden pagarse un vestido hecho en Europa. Pienso revolucionar este lugar.

Bella y Alice rieron y se probaron vestidos, collares y sombreros. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Hace años que no pasaban una tarde tan deliciosa.

* * *

_Gracias por sus amables comentarios, yo también amo Persuasión, de entre todos los libros de Jane es mi segundo favorito. _

_PATITO_


	5. Cinco

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Cinco**

* * *

La vida se hizo más llevadera para Bella, pasaba la mayoría de tardes con su amiga. El Almirante Whitlock iba por ella después del mediodía y la devolvía antes del anochecer.

Sin embargo, durante las cenas debía encontrarse con Edward. Frecuentaba la casa de los Newton ahora que parecía encantado con las hermanas de Mike. Cómo era de esperar los señores Newton miraban con agrado estas reuniones. Ya hacían planes para el futuro de alguna de sus hijas.

Bella recibió correspondencia de su madrina, le anunciaba que en una semana pasaría por ella para irse juntas a Port Ángeles.

Por ese entonces, Edward había mencionado el pueblo de La Push. Quedaba a sólo unas horas de allí en carruaje. Tenía un par de amigos que se habían mudado a esas playas, marinos como él.

Irina animó al grupo a acompañarlos, todos aceptaron ir. Mike se había unido a la excursión, había notado que eran demasiadas mujeres alrededor de un solo caballero. Así en cada paseo él ofrecía gustoso el brazo a su esposa y a su cuñada Bella, mientras que Edward acompañaba a Irina y a Kate.

Se organizó para aquel fin de semana, la partida rumbo a La Push. Iban algo apretados los 5 dentro del carruaje, el capitán Cullen prefirió acompañarlos al galope. Sin embargo las hermanas Newton tan entusiasmadas con sus conversaciones y juegos hicieron llevadero el viaje.

_"Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, a solo unos metros y su corazón se ha alejado demasiado. ¿Acaso no puede ver que me duele verlo enamorándose de otra? Ya no es el mismo que partió. Cada uno de sus gestos adustos, cada rechazo de su parte hace que me arrepienta tanto de mis decisiones pasadas. ¡Tan apuesto y tan frío a la vez!"_

El grupo se alojó en una posada tranquila cerca del mar. Apenas estuvieron acomodados, el capitán los condujo hacia la casa de sus amigos. El capitán Weber vivía con su esposa y allí se alojaba el Teniente Cheney.

Benjamín Cheney era un excelente marino quien hacía tan sólo 6 meses había perdido a su prometida, hermana del capitán Weber. Eso lo tenía sumido en una profunda depresión. Por ello Edward creyó que podría alegrarlo llevando consigo visitas.

Los amigos de Forks fueron presentados. Bella congenió al instante con el teniente Cheney, pues compartían una gran afición por la lectura. El marino era algo apagado, tímido pero cuando la oyó hablar de libros buscó inmediatamente su compañía.

Los señores Weber eran personas modestas y afables. Tenían dos niños adorables y muy bien educados. El mayor Weber parecía hablarle a Bella como si la conociera, eso extrañó mucho a la muchacha pues a las jóvenes Newton apenas les hablaba.

Al día siguiente quedaron en dar un paseo por el muelle. El mar era hermoso, la vista de los acantilados inigualable.

Caminaron cerca de los riscos por un sendero asfaltado, el aire marino elevó el espíritu de Bella, el hermoso paisaje le recordó una novela que había leído hace poco. Poca gente venía a La Push en esta época del año es por eso que no se habían cruzado con nadie y les alegró ver que habían unas pocas personas paseando como ellos.

Debían bajar unas escaleras hacia el muelle, al descender, un caballero se apartó para cederles el paso pero en el momento que se cruzaban, Bella se dio cuenta que los ojos de aquel apuesto caballero la observaban con cierta… ¿Admiración? A pesar que delante de ella avanzaban las dos jóvenes rubias hermanas de Mike, aquel hombre sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Decididamente el aspecto de Bella había mejorado notablemente en estas últimas semanas, el aire de mar le había infundido vitalidad y la caminata le daba a sus mejillas una coloración hermosa.

Desvió la mirada para fijarse dónde pisaba pero sus ojos se encontraron un par de segundos con los de Edward que miraba muy amistosamente al desconocido. Ella bajó la vista y prefirió olvidar el incidente.

Después de la larga caminata volvieron a la posada para almorzar. Estaban exhaustos y necesitaban refrescarse.

Al entrar al recibidor Edward se quedó mirando fijamente hacia su derecha. Bella intentaba no prestarle mucha atención pues él intencionalmente la evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Su curiosidad le ganó y miró hacia el lugar que llamaba la atención del capitán.

El mismo hombre apuesto del muelle la estaba mirando. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella insistentemente. Se fijó en el libro que llevaba contra su pecho. Era un ejemplar de cuentos de Edgar Alan Poe. Nada que le pudiera interesar a un caballero como él.

El hombre le sonrió, Bella ruborizada retiró la mirada. No era propio devolver la sonrisa a un desconocido por muy apuesto que fuera. Decidió salir hacia su habitación con la excusa de dejar su libro. Pero se tardó un poco más de lo necesario para tranquilizar su corazón agitado y sus mejillas rosadas.

No era la atención de aquel caballero lo que la tenía de ese modo sino la violenta mirada que Edward le dirigió lo que hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera rápidamente. Pudo ver aquel rasgo inconfundible. Era la misma mirada que Edward le había dado a Mike hace años. Ahora ya no lo miraba así pero en el pasado aquel ceño adusto solo denotaba celos. ¿Estaría celoso de un extraño?

Quizás no. Tal vez sean ideas suyas y Edward en realidad estuviera a la defensiva al ver a alguien interesado más de la cuenta en su grupo. O a lo mejor no era a Bella a quien el hombre miró primero. Eso debía ser. Seguramente lo sorprendió mirando de esa forma a todas las damas.

Cuando regresó al comedor el caballero estaba por salir de allí acompañado de un empleado. Se notaba en el porte y la vestimenta que era una persona distinguida. ¿Qué haría en La Push?

Al pasar a su lado le hizo una reverencia y la volvió a mirar con una agradable sonrisa. Esto no pasó desapercibido en la mesa donde se encontraban esperándola.

—Bella, ese hombre no te quita los ojos de encima ¿Lo conoces?— preguntó Jessica.

—No, nunca lo había visto— respondió la morena.

—Parece que la señorita Swan tiene un admirador— bromeó Kate.

—Y es tan apuesto…— comentó Irina.

—Disculpe— el capitán Cullen detuvo al mozo. —Aquel caballero que acaba de retirarse… ¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó. Un militar cómo él ama la seguridad ante todo. A nadie le sorprendió la averiguación.

—Es el conde Volturi, está de paso hacia Forks— confirmó el mozo.

— ¡Bella, es nuestro primo!— saltó Jessica. – ¡Dios mío y ni siquiera nos presentamos!

— ¿Alec Volturi?— preguntó Bella.

—Sí. Yo no lo conocía pero parece que él te recuerda.

—Imposible hermana. Yo jamás conocí al conde. Estaba en la escuela en la época que vino a visitar Forks.

— ¿Entonces por qué te miraba?

— ¿Es un conde?— interrumpió Kate.

— ¡Qué descortesía!— insistía Jessica. –Tan cerca y ni siquiera pudimos presentarle nuestros respetos.

—No veo la necesidad, nuestro primo se alejó de la familia hace mucho tiempo— prosiguió Bella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuenten por favor!— Irina estaba entusiasmada con la historia que esperaba oír.

—No pasó nada. Nuestro primo se alejó es todo—respondió Bella prudentemente.

— ¿Qué no pasó nada? ¡Ay hermana que despistada eres!— empezó Jessica. Bella enrojeció, se avecinaba una tormenta de indiscreción que nadie podría parar. Miró a Mike pidiendo apoyo pero el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor cuñada…— pidieron Irina y Kate.

—Está bien. Sólo porque ustedes son mi familia. Hace muchos años, papá tenía que esperanza que nuestra hermana mayor Tanya contrajera matrimonio con nuestro primo para así poder dejarle la herencia a ambos. Pero el conde Alec, no estaba de acuerdo, no volvió a visitarnos más. Se desposó con una joven muy rica pero sin clase. ¡Su padre era carnicero!

Bella miraba hacia la mesa para evitar salir corriendo. Su hermana no tenía por qué ventilar de ese modo su apellido. Menos delante de un casi desconocido como era el capitán Cheney.

— ¿Un carnicero?— dijo Irina sorprendida.

—Sí. Nuevos ricos. Pero sabemos que la esposa del primo Alec falleció el año pasado.

— ¿Viudo, conde y rico? Algo que no se ve todos los días— sonrió Kate.

—Además de apuesto eso no lo podemos negar— le siguió Irina. Mike se revolvía en su silla escuchando a sus hermanas hablar así. Nunca habían sido discretas y sus padres tampoco las amonestaron jamás por ello.

—Mañana temprano salimos rumbo a Forks, así que daremos un último paseo por la zona— Edward cambió de tema convenientemente.

— ¡Vamos al mar!— pidió Kate. —Otra vez por favor. La brisa marina me llena de energía— sonrió mirando a Edward.

— ¡Al desembarcadero! Es zona a sólo la hemos visto de lejos— rogó Irina.

Luego de comer y descansar un poco emprendieron el camino. Ben Cheney caminaba al lado de Bella hablando de algunos poemas espirituales. La joven le había aconsejado que una lectura adecuada pudiera ayudarle a levantar el ánimo. Quizás si añadiera más prosa a sus lecturas le vendría bien.

Edward iba delante de todos con Irina, la joven traviesa saltaba entre las rocas. Kate iba al lado de Mike y Jessica.

Nadie supo de qué modo Irina subió sobre un muro con la intención de arrojarse a los brazos de Edward, quien se veía notablemente alarmado. Lamentablemente ella se adelantó unos segundos a que él estuviera listo a recibirla pues un débil rayo de sol le empañó la vista. La joven cayó de espaldas al pavimento. Los gritos de las demás damas no se hicieron esperar, Kate se desmayó de la impresión, Jessica chillaba. Mike y Edward se quedaron inmóviles sin saber qué hacer. Sólo Bella mantuvo la calma dando instrucciones. Envió a Ben por el médico, revisó a Irina y mandó a Mike a callar a su mujer.

—Está respirando Edward, no hay heridas pero sigue inconsciente.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Debemos abrigarla, hace demasiado frío, no podemos esperar aquí al médico.

—Yo la llevo pero la pensión está lejos.

—La casa de los Weber está muy cerca, debemos llevarla allí. ¡Mike, Jessica, levanten a Kate!

—Sí, Bella— Mike se apresuró a socorrer a su hermana mientras su mujer sollozaba desconsoladamente.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la casa de sus amigos, Bella llegó antes y alertó de lo ocurrido. Depositaron a Irina en la cama del matrimonio, Bella y la señora Weber la atendieron con sales y alcohol pero no lograban despertarla. El médico no tardó en llegar. Irina había sufrido un fuerte shock y tardaría en despertar, no presentaba heridas en la cabeza pero si un fuerte golpe.

"Despertará desorientada, incluso es posible que le cueste recordar lo sucedido" fue el pronóstico del galeno.

No había razón para permanecer todos en la aquel lugar, alguien debía ir a avisar a los señores Newton del accidente.

—Creo que Mike, Kate y Jessica deben salir cuanto antes hacía Forks— Edward recurría a Bella como si ella fuese la cabeza del grupo.

—Sí, Kate no será de ayuda aquí. Sin embargo Mike debe quedarse, Irina es su hermana Edward, alguien de la familia debe permanecer a su lado.

—Tienes razón, siempre he subestimado a Mike— contestó Edward visiblemente confundido. —A mí me gustaría permanecer en La Push, siento que es mi culpa.

—Fue un accidente— dijo Bella.

—Lo sé. Un caballero debe acompañar a Kate y a Jessica en el carruaje— Edward se pasaba las manos por su cabello. Bella lo conocía bien, estaba nervioso.

—Le hablaré a Ben Cheney, él podría hacer ese servicio— la voz serena de Bella era un relajante natural para el capitán. La miró fijamente a los ojos por un instante.

—Sí, por favor dile. No sé qué haría sin ti Bella— susurró. Al momento se dio cuenta de su indiscreción y rectificó. –Discúlpame— dijo antes de alejarse.

Ben aceptó acompañar a las damas en el carruaje, Mike estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse a cuidar que su hermana estuviera bien atendida. Quien se resistió a irse fue Jessica.

— ¡Me envían como inservible a Forks!— se quejó.

—Jessica somos demasiados aquí, los Weber no tienen espacio para alojarnos a todos— intentó razonar su marido.

—Claro y te vas a quedar aquí con Bella— dijo astutamente su mujer.

—Yo me ofrecí a cuidar de Irina esta noche, dormiré en aquel sofá— señaló Bella.

— ¡No me voy! Yo también puedo cuidar a Irina, además es mi cuñada. Con Bella no tiene ningún parentesco. Es tonto que ella se quede y yo deba irme— reclamó la mujer.

No pudieron convencer a Jessica, era imposible razonar con alguien tan testaruda. Así, Bella tomó su pequeña maleta y se preparó a partir.

El carruaje pasó por ellas, el capitán Cheney estaba listo y al lado de la puerta esperando a las damas. Edward lo alcanzó a tiempo para despedirlas y se quedó muy consternado.

— ¿Te vas?— le preguntó a Bella antes que ella abordara. Aparentemente el accidente lo había sensibilizado o tal vez logró que su barrera de indiferencia decayera. En cualquier caso tenía a Bella confundida.

—Sí. Jessica es quien debe quedarse, yo no tengo nada que hacer. No soy familiar— sonrió ella tristemente.

—Eres la persona más ecuánime entre todos nosotros. Atenderías mejor a Irina— la defendió.

—No es lo que piensa mi hermana, prefiero no imponerme. Además los hijos de Jessica y Mike necesitarán de alguien que los cuide, estoy segura que los señores Newton vendrán a La Push mañana mismo. Adiós Edward— le sonrió tristemente

—No digas adiós… jamás… hasta pronto—la máscara de indiferencia volvió al semblante del capitán. Bella entendió y abordó, dejando atrás La Push.

Varios días pasaron, como Bella pensó los señores Newton corrieron al lado de su hija y ella se quedó a cargo del pequeño Mike. Solía visitar a Kate pero ella tenía compañía todas las tardes. Garrett, su primo y vecino venía a verla para consolarla.

Irina había recuperado la conciencia y había vuelto a recaer. Parecía que su estado mejoraba muy lentamente.

Esme regresó a Forks, se comunicó con Bella para pedirle que esté lista cuanto antes pero la muchacha se negaba a abandonar a sus sobrinos mientras sus padres no regresen. Afortunadamente Mike y Jessica llegaron a casa relevando a Bella de su carga.

Por Mike Bella se enteró que Edward no estaba en La Push al pie de la cama de Irina como ella había supuesto.

—Se fue hace dos días — se rascó la cabeza su cuñado.

—Y tus padres se indignaron. Ya consideraban a Edward como su futuro yerno y abandonó a Irina. ¡Qué terrible!— dijo Jessica fastidiada por regresar a su casa.

—No es cierto. Edward ha sido caballeroso con mis dos hermanas, no ha mostrado preferencia por ninguna— le reclamó Mike.

—Todo Forks sabe que Edward está pretendiendo a las hermanitas Newton. Tiene 30 años, dinero, carrera. Necesita una mujer Mike, es demasiado guapo para estar sólo.

— ¿Demasiado guapo no?— Mike se veía cada vez más molesto.

—Lleva años solo, debería dejar de llorar por Bella y conseguirse una esposa joven y hermosa.

— ¡Edward no vive llorando por mí!— se defendió Bella.

— ¡Cállate Jessica! ¡Por una vez cierra tu boca, le harías un bien al mundo!— Mike dio un portazo y salió de casa. Su esposa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En todos sus años de matrimonio Mike jamás le había levantado la voz.

—Estoy segura que el capitán Cullen volverá por ella, como corresponde y cumplirá con su deber— fue lo último que Jessica opinó.

No se dijo más al respecto. Esme pasó por Bella y ambas se marcharon a Port Ángeles, lejos de los problemas. Todo quedaba atrás en Forks, el pasado, los sinsabores y los sufrimientos.

¿Qué nuevas vivencias le depararía Port Ángeles? No había nada que llamara la atención de Bella. Sería un adorno más en la nueva casa de su padre. Cómo siempre lo había sido. Tanya la obligaría a vestir a la moda, a llevar joyas costosas y su padre le impondría la compañía de personas que nada tenían que ver con su mundo.

* * *

_¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Qué será de Bella? _

_PATITO_


	6. Seis

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Seis**

* * *

El camino hacia Port Ángeles duró dos días, pernoctaron en posadas del camino a fin de dar de comer a los caballos y descansar cómodamente en una cama blanda. Bella y Esme se alojaron juntas, y tuvieron ocasión de conversar mucho acerca de lo que habían vivido estos dos meses que no se habían visto.

La madrina detalló a su querida niña, todo lo que le había llamado la atención en su viaje. A pesar de no haber ido de turismo, Esme aprovechó para recorrer tiendas, galerías y adquirir diarios locales. Venía cargada de nuevas noticias, moda, arte y variedad. Pero eso no pareció importarle mucho a Bella. La muchacha tenía sus pensamientos en La Push.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es aquello que te tiene tan pensativa querida?— preguntó Esme sin poder contenerse.

—Me preocupa Irina. Fue un accidente lamentable, aún no se había recuperado completamente y no sabemos si su caída dejará secuelas— dijo la muchacha.

En parte aquello era verdad. Bella se había preguntado un ciento de veces si aquel accidente habría encadenado a Edward a Irina. Si por obligación debía hacerse cargo de ella por estar implicado en el incidente. Según Jessica, los padres de Mike daban por hecho que Edward pediría la mano de su hija en cualquier momento. Sin embargo Edward se había marchado.

—Esas muchachitas Newton han sido siempre muy imprudentes. Desde su vestimenta hasta su modo de conducirse. Sé que los tiempos cambian pero una dama debe ser moderada en sus actitudes y en sus palabras. La juventud no es excusa para la insensatez.

La madrina no preguntó más sobre lo sucedido en La Push pero parecía a punto de decir algo que luego callaba.

Casi al llegar a Port ángeles Esme se atrevió a hablar.

—Bella, a pesar del apuro, llegar de un viaje tan largo y luego empalmar con éste, me di tiempo para visitar a mis nuevos vecinos. Los inquilinos de tu casa— dijo mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué te parecieron madrina?— preguntó la joven de ojos chocolate.

—Agradables pero me sorprendí. La señora Whitlock es una vieja conocida tuya— le sonrió.

—Sí. Es Alice Cullen. Yo también me llevé una agradable sorpresa— sonrió la joven.

—El matrimonio la ha cambiado, está más hermosa y parece haber adquirido una sabiduría envidiable— comentó Esme. Menuda sorpresa que se había llevado al ver que la muchachita que a veces le hacía los mandados, ahora dirigía una residencia. Vestía de fina seda y se dirigía a los empleados con un educado lenguaje.

—Sigue siendo ella a pesar de todo— aseguró Bella.

—Espero que su presencia no te haya removido viejos recuerdos.

—No es la presencia de Alice la que me ha perturbado. Su hermano también llegó con ella— Bella miró por la ventanilla. Las primeras casas de Port Ángeles aparecieron tras la quebrada.

—No se lo pregunté. No me pareció sensato. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, espero que ante su presencia, hayas mantenido la compostura.

— ¿La compostura? ¿Madrina crees que iba a arrojarme a sus brazos apenas apareciera en Forks?— las palabras de la muchacha estaban llenas de reproches. Los mismos que nunca manifestó en voz alta pero que guardó en su corazón todo este tiempo.

Esme fue la principal razón por la que Bella no siguió su corazón hace casi ocho años. Desde que su madre murió, la madrina se encargó personalmente de su formación. Se mantuvo en contacto mientras Bella hizo el internado en Seattle. Iba a visitarla regularmente y tenían largas y reconfortantes conversaciones. De las tres hijas de Charlie Swan, Isabella era a quien más amaba Esme. Su carácter sereno y reflexivo la había hecho merecedora de todo su afecto. Sus hermanas eran muy distintas a ella. Tanya, vanidosa y superficial como su padre, no aceptaba consejos de nadie. Jessica había sido un dolor de cabeza para Esme. Cada vez que esa niña abría la boca avergonzaba a su familia. Por ello nunca se le permitió asistir a los bailes o reuniones importantes.

Pero Bella, su Bella, era la hija que ella siempre añoró. La que perdió un día hace tantos años. Coincidentemente el mismo año que Bella vino al mundo.

Sus consejos habían sido siempre tomados en cuenta. Esme se preocupó por inculcarle valores y convertirla en una señorita virtuosa. Lamentablemente la presencia de Edward Cullen estuvo a punto de hacer sucumbir a su protegida.

Esme no veía con buenos ojos tal unión. No había protestas por el carácter del joven. Era un buen muchacho, responsable y educado. Pero las diferencias eran obvias. Charle jamás hubiese aceptado tal unión. Habría desheredado a su hija y tal vez, la hubiera repudiado. ¿Y qué sería de su adorada Bella vagando por el mundo de la mano de un joven sin fortuna? No podía permitir que su niña caiga en desgracias. Le había prometido a Renée antes de morir que cuidaría de sus hijas como propias y eso hacía.

No, no se arrepentía de haberla persuadido de no seguirlo. Esme insistió muchas veces en que debía cancelar el compromiso que los unía y no alentar un amor imposible. A pesar que eso causó cierta lejanía con su ahijada.

Pero Esme no había previsto que un corazón roto, podía ser para su joven portadora en inicio de una vida llena de pesares. Prefirió no decir más al respecto, apoyar a Bella en sus proyectos y mantenerla entretenida tanto como pudiera. Una pena de amor es mejor no alentarla, ni siquiera para dar consejos.

La madrina sufría porque Bella perdía brillo con el tiempo. De aquella jovencita dulce y de sonrisa tierna apenas quedaba rastro. Parecía que la pena no la abandonaba ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos. Por eso había hecho aquel viaje rápido. Para procurar vender algunas propiedades y conseguir el suficiente dinero para hacer un largo y provechoso viaje por el mundo. Habían salido juntas a varios lugares en estos años. Llegaron hasta Chicago una vez. Pero ni siquiera eso alegró el corazón de Bella. Confiaba que un largo viaje podría devolverle la Bella que recordaba.

Y ahora, nuevamente, la razón de sus tristezas estaba en Forks. ¿Qué pensará Edward? ¿La seguirá amando? ¿Albergará aún esos sentimientos hacia ella? Porque es evidente que Bella no ha podido olvidarlo. La prudencia le ordenaba guardar silencio pero su conciencia le pedía a gritos que ayude a su querida ahijada.

—No querida, no pensaba eso. Sé quién eres— alargó su mano para acariciar el dorso de su mano y darle un poco de su fuerza.

_"Pequeña criatura, lo siento tanto"_ suspiró Esme callando nuevamente.

Ambas decidieron no mencionar el tema pero el abismo estaba allí, ahora más grande que nunca.

_"Quizás con el paso de los días pueda hablarlo con mi madrina pero ahora no. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para contarle de los todos los momentos cerca de él, el viaje a La Push, su esfuerzo por ignorarme y su trato distante. Me confunde todo acerca de Edward"_ pensaba Bella. _"Es demasiado en que pensar. Es mejor esperar"._

Al igual que en Forks, Esme había alquilado una casa al lado de los Swan. Muchas veces algunas de sus amigas le habían insinuado a Esme la posibilidad de convertirse en la esposa de Charlie. Era obvio que él confiaba plenamente en ella, le tenía afecto y le confiaba a sus hijas. Pero una unión así no le parecía bien. Charlie estaba demasiado pendiente de superficialidades. Vivía en las nubes, pensando en títulos y nobleza que en América no existían. Ambos habían nacido en Londres y habían migrado al nuevo continente. Crecieron escuchando hablar a su familia de palacios y cortesanos. Pero en el nuevo mundo la nobleza la conformaban no sólo apellidos renombrados, sino aquellos que con su suerte o trabajo amasaban fortunas. En América unos miles de dólares bien invertidos valían más que cualquier título.

A ella su viudez la había hecho rica. Su marido fue un hombre torpe para los negocios pero la dejó con muchas propiedades que podía vender para invertir.

Dejó a Bella en su nueva casa y siguió a ocupar la suya. Debía descansar un poco para poder ponerse al corriente de las actividades de la nueva ciudad y hacer las visitas respectivas.

* * *

_Capítulo corto, el próximo será mas largo._

_Gracias por leer._

_PATITO_


	7. Siete

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Siete**

* * *

—Alec Volturi, el hijo de la tía Scarlet, quien se casó con el conde Volturi en Italia va a venir esta noche— dijo Tanya intentando que su voz parezca desinteresada. Bella conocía a su hermana, no había hablado de otra cosa desde que llegó.

— ¿Y dices que ha venido ya?— preguntó. No había comentado que ella lo conocía de vista pues no le parecía algo importante. Así que lo mantuvo en secreto en parte porque su padre y hermana la bombardearían de preguntas al respecto.

—Dos veces nos ha complacido con su presencia, ha quedado para cenar hoy— respondió la señora Chelsea, la dama de compañía de Tanya.

—Qué extraño, en el pasado no mostró interés en nosotros, nunca lo conocí— Bella no le dio más importancia de la que tenía pero notó que su padre no hablaba de otra cosa desde el día anterior.

Se preparó para la cena, encontró sobre su cama un vestido amarillo suave, de gasa fina, con delicados bordados. Le gustó el modelo pero el color no era de su gusto. Le agradecería a su hermana el detalle, pero le dejaría en claro que, en adelante, le gustaba escoger su propia ropa.

Se vistió con paciencia y dejó libre su cabello. Demasiado tiempo venía haciéndose aquel moño que la hacía mayor. Era tiempo de cambiar un poco.

Vigiló que todo esté en orden, empezó a anotar en su libreta lo que hacía falta para los siguientes días, ese siempre había sido su trabajo. Anotar y llevar un registro de todo.

A las siete en punto llamaron a la puerta. El tal Alec Volturi había llegado. Esperó unos minutos como es debido para presentarse. Caminó unos pasos hacia el salón principal y esperó pacientemente a que su padre repare en su presencia.

—Ella es mi hija Isabella. La segunda, ayer llegó de Forks— dijo su padre ceremoniosamente invitándola a acercarse.

Bella se aproximó unos pasos para saludar a su primo pero un suave rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven. La mirada de aquel caballero era la misma, insistente y llena de admiración. Una sonrisa sutil remataba aquel semblante hermoso.

—Alec Volturi a su servicio— con toda la elegancia el caballero besó el dorso de la mano de Bella.

—Bella, puede llamarme Bella— le respondió.

—Magnífico, ya sólo le falta conocer a mi Jessica pero esa niña no va a venir pronto, está felizmente casada con Forks con un caballero de fortuna, tiene dos pequeños, ya soy abuelo…

Charlie monopolizaba la conversación porque siempre tenía muchas cosas que decir y cuando el tema decaía lo rellenaba con charlas superfluas sin sentido. Pero Bella notó que Alec Volturi no era un hombre de poca educación. Sus comentarios acertados y sus recursos hicieron que en ella nazca cierta admiración. Se notaba que tenía ante sí a alguien de mundo, versado en todo tipo de temas con quien se podía tener extensas pláticas.

Y no se había equivocado. La empatía que entre ambos fue instantánea. Bella se alegraba de contar con un familiar erudito. Pero el conde apenas reparaba en la hermana mayor, quien se desvivía en atenciones para él.

Desde un inicio fue obvia la simpatía que mostraron el conde e Isabella. Charlie Swan se mostró a gusto de ver sonreír a su hija. Parecía que el destino le sonreía, un conde en su casa, interesado en acercarse a su familia y quien tal vez pida pronto la mano de su hija mayor. O de la menor. Le daba igual siempre que emparentaran más estrechamente.

…

Mucha gente solía frecuentar Port Ángeles por sus famosos baños termales. Una tarde en que Bella acompañó a Tanya a hacer algunas compras se encontró con una vieja amiga del internado. Bree Tanner, quien se casó con un caballero inglés y residía en Liverpool. Pero la enfermedad de su madre la habían traído de vuelta.

—Llevo a mi madre con frecuencia a los baños y he visto allí a una conocida tuya Bella— le comentó.

— ¿a quién te refieres?

—Leah Clearwater ¿La recuerdas? Era una joven mestiza que tu solías defender.

— ¿Leah? Claro que la recuerdo, no la veo hace tiempo, le perdí el rastro cuando dejamos la escuela— sonrió Bella recordando a su amiga. Era una joven atlética y de buen ver. No había sabido de ella en muchos años.

—La pobre, ha caído en desgracia. Ahora vive en Clatskanie, es un barrio bastante pobre al norte de la ciudad. Una amiga me contó que quedó viuda y su marido estaba en la ruina.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento! Deberíamos visitarla.

—No puedo Bella. Mi marido no me lo permitiría, mi Riley es bastante sobreprotector y no quiere que tenga contacto con mucha gente— entristeció su amiga.

—Creo que yo debería ir a verla…— pensó en voz alta Bella.

—Ten— dijo Bree sacando su cartera. —No es mucho, pero servirá de algo. No se lo des, ella siempre fue bastante obstinada. Cómprale algo lindo y dile que yo se lo envío. No me he atrevido a hablarle, soy muy vergonzosa para eso— bajó la cabeza.

—Iré, Leah me ayudó mucho cuando mi madre murió, me reconfortó muchas veces. Tengo que verla— dijo Bella despidiéndose de Bree.

Aquella tarde avisó que saldría con Esme y fue a casa de su madrina a avisarle que necesitaba hacer una diligencia.

—Madrina, una buena amiga mía, ha caída en desgracia, está residiendo aquí en la ciudad. Necesito ir a verla pero pienso que tal vez mi padre se oponga porque vive en una zona no muy buena— le contó a Esme.

— ¿Dónde querida? –preguntó la dama.

—En Clatskanie.

—Nunca he estado allí pero si debes ir podría proporcionarte mi coche ligero.

—Gracias, en verdad quiero verla— sonrió Bella.

Aquella tarde, luego de preguntar con insistencia dio con Leah. Le costó mucho ya que Bella no sabía el apellido de casada de su amiga. Al fin le dieron el dato de que una tal Leah Uley vivía en una humilde posada.

Hacia allí se dirigió. Al llamar la puerta le pidió al cochero que la espere cerca.

La mujer que atendía la posada la guió hasta la pequeña habitación que ocupaba su amiga. Bella llamó a la puerta con miedo. Temía haberse equivocado. Pero cuando le abrieron no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de verla en silla de ruedas.

—Hola Leah— saludó Bella.

— ¡Bella Swan! Cuántas veces he pensado en ti. Supe que llegaste a la ciudad y me preguntaba si alguna vez nos cruzaríamos. Pero eso es una tontería no frecuentamos lo mismos círculos ¿Verdad?

Bella se sorprendió saber que Leah había oído hablar de ella. No creía ser tan popular en el lugar.

—Te traje algunos presentes— Bella entró y se acercó a su amiga para saludarla con un abrazo.

—Pasa, espero que no te incomode mi humilde lugar. No tengo para más, he caído hasta el fondo, como puedes ver.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— preguntó la joven interesada en saber cómo había su querida amiga había llegado a esa situación.

— ¡De todo! Pero es una enfermedad la que me tiene así. Y no tengo los recursos para tratarme como es debido, mi difunto esposo invirtió mal y al fallecer yo sólo heredé deudas— la mestiza abrió los obsequios que le traían.

—El suéter es mi obsequio y la manta la envía Bree Tanner ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Sí… ¿Es la miedosa que iba un año detrás de nosotras verdad? La he visto en los baños termales a lo lejos pero no me habla, sigue tan cobarde como siempre. Agradécele de mi parte— dijo Leah. —Gracias, es hermoso el suéter.

—Apenas supe que estabas aquí vine a verte— sonrió Bella.

—Gracias. Siempre fuiste tan buena Bella.

Las amigas se reencontraron felices y conversaron durante unas horas sobre lo que les había ocurrido a cada una. Bella prefirió no hablar sobre su malogrado romance con Edward. Sólo se limitó a narrarle las cosas que había hecho y visto en estos últimos años. Pronto oscureció y Bella se excusó pues su padre la echaría en falta

—Ojalá pudieras volver— suspiró Leah.

—Tenlo por seguro Leah, volveré. ¿Te parece bien si compartimos una tarde a la semana? Puedo venir a hacerte compañía o podríamos salir a pasear por la ciudad. Sé que mi madrina podrá prestarme uno de sus coches— ofreció la joven.

—Tu compañía es lo que más deseo. Ser pobre es peor que la peste. Los amigos huyen ¿Sabes?

Bella se despidió prometiendo volver cada martes.

En casa nadie notó su ausencia, Tanya y su padre recién llegaban de hacer una visita a otra familia adinerada. Parecía que venían muy felices.

— ¡Bella!— la llamó Tanya. –Nos han dado una noticia muy importante. La vizcondesa de Cornish va a pasar una temporada aquí— la rubia parecía frenética por la noticia.

— ¿De dónde?

—Eso que importa ¡Es una Vizcondesa! Va a venir a pasar una temporada acompañada de su hija, Lady Victoria. Debemos hacer amistad con ellas, eso le dará importancia a nuestro apellido— los razonamientos de su hermana le parecían ridículos a Bella pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Seguro que tú y Lady Victoria congeniarán enseguida— sonrió la menor.

—Eso espero. Debemos ofrecer alguna cena o un evento importante en su honor. Sé que no nos podemos permitir mucho pero yo he pensado que un baile puede funcionar.

—Eso es muy costoso. Podríamos frecuentarla en algunas actividades de la ciudad.

— ¿Y quedar como pobres? No Bella, debemos organizar algo ¡Ayúdame a pensar!— pidió su hermana.

— ¿Qué te parece un concierto? Alquilamos el salón principal del Club y contratamos a la orquesta de cámara de la ciudad…

— ¿Un concierto? No lo había pensado. No es tan costoso como organizar una fiesta… ¡Voy a decirle a papá!— su hermana parecía tan feliz con aquellas pequeñas cosas que a Bella le alegró que tenga algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Ella también quisiera pasar el día en alguna actividad provechosa.

Unos días después su primo el Conde Volturi se presentó luego del almuerzo, Bella estaba sola en casa, su padre, hermana y la acompañante de ésta habían ido al conservatorio a preguntar por la orquesta de la ciudad.

—Señor Volturi, cuanto gusto— lo saludó Bella.

—Alec, me agradaría que me llame Alec, prima.

—Alec. Bienvenido. Mi padre y mi hermana salieron a unas diligencias.

—Me alegra saberlo, pues es con usted con quien quería hablar.

—Lo escucho— dijo Bella invitándolo a sentarse.

—Hasta ahora no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sin personas alrededor y quería que supiera que tampoco he mencionado la forma en que nos conocimos, aquella vez en La Push.

—Fue algo fortuito, no fuimos correctamente presentados…

—Es mi culpa. Yo había visto a su grupo un día antes pero no pregunté quiénes eran. En mis viajes no suelo hacer amistades, aprovecho para caminar, pensar y escribir— le sonrió.

—Lo entiendo— dijo Bella.

—Escuché sus risas, observé sus caminatas y me sentí un intruso, sin saber que tenía todo el derecho de presentarles mis respetos, a usted y a su hermana Jessica.

—Gracias.

—Pero el tema que me trae aquí es algo diferente. Verá, es algo delicado que no podría tratarlo con su hermana mayor.

—Me sorprende Alec ¿Qué podría ser?

—Su padre está implicado— el joven se levantó y caminó.

— ¿Mi padre? Me asusta.

—No tiene nada que temer Isabella. Tengo un amigo en la ciudad, me alojo en su casa. El señor Clapp y su esposa. Debe haber oído hablar de ellos.

—Desde luego, mi padre los frecuenta, según él y mi hermana es una de las familias más distinguidas de Port Ángeles.

—Como bien sabe en las reuniones que organiza mucha gente comenta sus pareceres. Pero hasta anoche no había oído ningún rumor sobre su familia.

— ¿Un rumor? No puedo imaginar cual sea.

—Parece que mucha gente en esta ciudad confunde a la dama de compañía de su hermana con la prometida de su padre.

Bella se quedó callada. Era cierto que muchas veces intentó hablar con Tanya para limitar las salidas que hacían con la señora Chelsea. Pero jamás creyó posible que las personas ajenas a su familia pensaran que la dama de compañía de su hermana podría tener algún acercamiento sentimental con su padre.

—Espero no haberla incomodado Isabella— se excusó Alec.

—No. No es eso. Sólo pensaba y es probable que las personas puedan suponer esto, sobre todo cuando mi hermana insiste en llevar a su dama de compañía a todas partes y vestirla con trajes elegantes.

—Lo sé. Incluso se le permite a la dama ciertas libertades que nunca antes había visto.

—Lo hablaré con papá.

Fue todo lo que Bella pudo decir. Era imposible razonar con su hermana, así que debía buscar a alguien más que pueda razonar con ellos.

¡Esme! Eso era, su madrina podría intervenir.

El conde dejó la casa prometiendo volver pronto. Bella caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de la residencia de su madrina. Ella se encontraba revisando la correspondencia del día.

—Pasa hija ¿Qué se te ofrece?— preguntó la dama.

—Rumores madrina. Tú sabes que generalmente no presto atención a ellos pero esta vez me han parecido fundados.

— ¿Rumores? Cuéntame.

—Se dice que la señora Chelsea, la dama de compañía de Tanya podría ser la siguiente señora Swan— Bella agachó la cabeza. Cuántas veces había querido que la nueva señora Swan sea su madrina. Pero jamás lo insinuó siquiera, Esme era una mujer muy diferente a su padre. No podrían congeniar. La amistad que los unía se debía en parte al cariño que la unía a su difunta madre.

—Así que ya es un rumor. Lo he oído antes. No se lo he mencionado a tu padre porque no quería incomodarlo. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Mi primo, el conde Volturi.

—Si él lo ha oído es porque ya es un fuerte el rumor. Aquel caballero es bastante educado como para hacer oídos a palabras necias.

—Lo sé, por eso acudo a ti madrina. Hablar con Tanya es perder el tiempo y yo no me atrevo a hacerlo con mi padre.

—Yo lo haré no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

—Bella ¿Que opinión tienes de Alec Volturi?

—La mejor. Ha demostrado ser una persona sensata y educada.

— ¿Tú has visto alguna inclinación de parte suya hacia Tanya?

—No. Quizás no me he fijado bien…

—Tu padre alberga aún esa extraña fantasía en dónde tu hermana se convierte en condesa.

—No sé qué decir. Es algo improbable…

—Totalmente aún más ahora que veo cómo él te mira.

—Nos llevamos bien, debe ser que me ha tomado afecto.

—Yo creo que es algo más Bella. Según veo y lo sé porque soy vieja para estas cosas, el conde se está enamorando de ti.

—Pero… él está de paso…

—Te aseguro que para enamorarse no se hacen planes.

—Alec no lleva más de un año su viudez. No creo posible que en tan poco tiempo haya olvidado a su esposa.

— ¿Alec?

—Me pidió que le llame así— Bella se ruborizó.

—Bueno, dejemos que el tiempo revele las cosas. No te preocupes, sólo piensa en que sería una unión magnífica. Siempre he deseado verte bien casada, con alguien que colme tus expectativas, educado, culto y que traiga honor a tu apellido.

Nada pudo detener que los pensamientos de Bella vuelen hacia alguien que estaba lejos de allí. De haberse casado con Edward probablemente ahora sería la esposa de un marino. O tal vez sólo la mujer de un obrero. Nunca se sabe a dónde nos llevará la vida. Sin embargo, casarse con un conde adinerado, educado y bien parecido tampoco era algo despreciable.

Alec le agradaba, le había tomado afecto pero no sabía si eso podría convertirse en amor.

* * *

_**¿Creen que Bella tenga una nueva oportunidad con Alec?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	8. Ocho

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Ocho**

* * *

La vizcondesa de Cornish llegó a Port Ángeles y los Swan, a excepción de Isabella, vivían pendientes de los mensajes. Tanya había dado órdenes que cualquier carta, nota o mensaje le sea entregado sin demora, incluso si estaba descansando.

A Bella todo este ajetreo le parecía ridículo. La primera noche que coincidieron en una cena y fueron presentados, le pareció que la vizcondesa era apenas una mujer educada. Su padre no se cansaba de elogiar su sabiduría pero lo cierto es que la dama apenas sabía de geografía.

_"La vizcondesa es una mujer tan refinada"_ decía Tanya porque la había visto agradeciendo una atención que le brindaron. Y su hija, Lady Victoria apenas hablaba. Su padre decía que era una damita reservada, cuando lo cierto es que arrugaba la nariz por todo.

La organización del recital había avanzado mucho, Tanya y la señora Chelsea se encargaban de todo y no permitieron a Bella participar.

—El director del conservatorio está entusiasmado con la idea del concierto pero no va a rebajarnos el costo— se quejó la hermana mayor. —Va a costarnos una fortuna dar ese recital, bendita la idea de Bella que nos llevará a la ruina.

—Deberíamos cobrar las entradas y dar unos cuantas invitaciones a las personas que consideremos importante— dijo Bella sin preocuparse por las apreciaciones de su hermana.

— ¿Cobrar las entradas? ¿Has enloquecido Bella?— Tanya se ofendió hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

—No podemos hacer eso, nos veríamos como comerciantes— el señor Swan parecía ofendido también.

—Eso es cierto Isabella, el cobrar las entrada sería algo despreciable— añadió la señora Chelsea.

—No si los fondos son destinados a alguna obra benéfica. Estimo que alcanzaría para cubrir el costo de la orquesta que por fuerza debería cobrar menos. Además sería algo loable y nadie querría perderse un concierto a favor de los huérfanos— sonrió la astuta jovencita.

— ¡Maravilloso! Tanya anota eso. Cuanto antes debemos visitar al gobernador para plantearle nuestro problema. Es una salida magnífica ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió a ti la idea?— como siempre el señor Swan ignoró a Bella en beneficio de su primogénita. Pero la segunda hija estaba acostumbrada a no ser tomada en cuenta así que no le afectó. Mientras sus seres queridos sean felices, ella estaba en paz.

—Padre me han informado que nuestro arrendatario de Forks, el Almirante Whitlock, está en la ciudad— Tanya cambió el tema de la conversación.

— ¿Crees que tengan intensiones de visitarnos? No podemos recibir a cualquiera ahora que la vizcondesa está en la ciudad— Bella estaba resignada a vivir en ese ambiente tan superfluo. Ya nada le sorprendía de su padre y hermana. Si bien algunas cosas jamás dejarían de fastidiarle.

—No creo que debamos recibirlos, ellos son de menos categoría socialmente. Él almirante debe participar de otro círculo, marinos como él. Ni siquiera deberíamos invitarlos al recital— la joven de ojos chocolate dejó su comida, enfadada por el comentario de su padre.

—Le doy la razón Tanya, ahora más que nunca deben cuidar su prestigio— añadió al señora Chelsea. ¿Quién era esa mujer para juzgar así a los Whitlock?

Bella ya estaba harta, no veía la hora en que Esme hablara con su padre para poner en su lugar a esta mujer que estaba empezando a exasperarla.

—Estoy segura que han venido a Port Ángeles a los baños termales, dicen el almirante no es muy joven que digamos y con la vida que llevó, debe tener gota o alguna enfermedad reumática— los comentarios de Tanya nunca habían sido acertados. Menos amables.

—Esos marinos acaban su vida tan rápido. Tienen el cuerpo gastado y el semblante triste, así me hubieran pagado una fortuna nunca habría sido marino— contestó el señor Swan. Bella sonrió. En realidad su padre no había trabajado en toda su vida, no había hecho más que dilapidar la herencia que le dejaron.

Pero a pesar de todo la noticia era buena para ella. Estaba decidida a ver a Alice y no avisaría a su familia de esta entrevista. Se estaba acostumbrando a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, como visitar a su amiga Leah por ejemplo. Eso le reconforta mucho. Visitar a su amiga viuda le hizo darse cuenta que en la ciudad había gente muy pobre. Seleccionó las prendas que ya no usaba y muchas que Tanya desechaba para repartirlas entre algunos vecinos de Leah.

Al siguiente día Bella averiguó la dirección de los Whitlock y fue decidida a ver a su querida amiga. Alice había demostrado que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido podía contar con ella como en el pasado.

La residencia Whitlock era muy lujosa, aún más que la propia casa de los Swan en Forks. Y los dos automóviles que estaban estacionados dentro la sorprendieron aún más.

_"Parece que el círculo social de los Whitlock es superior al nuestro ¿Qué opinaría mi padre si viera esta casa?"_ pensó Bella sonriendo. Apenas se anunció fue recibida por una Alice sonriente que bajó las escaleras gritando su nombre.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Moría por verte!— la saludó.

—Yo También. Apenas supe que estabas en la ciudad vine de inmediato— ambas se abrazaron como hubieran estado lejos durante años. La amistad que las unía era algo muy especial.

—Imagino que no es una visita formal, así que espero no te moleste verme en bata— le sonrió la pequeña.

—No lo es. Y no me importa ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, algo apurada en estos días, mi marido organiza la reunión anual de oficiales de la marina por eso alquilamos este enorme lugar. Odio las residencias, prefiero una cabina confortable en algún buque. Despertarme con el sonido de las gaviotas, tomar café caliente frente al timón de un barco. Eso me gusta, no la sociedad y la gente loca— Alice sonrió.

—Suena interesante— contestó la muchacha.

Una puerta lateral se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, rubio y bien parecido. A pesar de los años que le llevaba a su mujer el almirante Jasper Whitlock era muy apuesto aún. Sonrió al ver que su esposa tenía visita y respetuosamente saludó a la recién llegada.

—Es un gusto verla Isabella— se inclinó.

—El gusto es mío almirante— Bella devolvió el saludo.

—Llámeme Jasper por favor, me siento viejo cuando me tratan por mi cargo o mi apellido. Además usted es una querida amiga de mi esposa y eso la hace mi amiga también.

—Muy bien, sólo si me llama Bella.

— ¡Ay, los amo!— saltó de gusto Alice. –Amor, voy a estar un rato con Bella, espero que no me necesites.

—No te preocupes, sólo iré al club para firmar el contrato— le respondió antes de salir.

—Va a ser una reunión espléndida, o eso espero. Creo que hay un problema con un concierto que habrá el mismo día pero ofreceremos más por el club y lo tendremos solo para nosotros— comentó Alice. Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Su amiga la miró intrigada y la muchacha no pudo evitar tener que revelarle la razón de su espontánea muestra de alegría.

—El concierto lo organiza mi familia— sonrió Bella.

— ¡No! ¿En serio? De haberlo sabido… le diré a Jasper que debemos replantearlo…

—No Alice, no. Déjalo proceder. El concierto sólo es para adular a esa vizcondesa que llegó recientemente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Esa mujer estirada que usa zapatos de vaca?— preguntó su amiga. Bella la miraba intrigada por eso la pequeña continuó. —Fíjate en los zapatos que usa, son de cuero de patas de vaca. Dice que son ingleses, hechos a mano y que están en toda moda pero no dejan de ser horribles. Y su hija, un horror de mujer. No se baña. Huele a perfume fuerte para aplacar su humor y camina como si pisara huevos— Alice hizo una demostración de lo que decía y Bella no pudo soportar soltar una carcajada nada educada.

—Ya basta Alice, no seas tan malvada— Bella no dejaba de reír.

— ¿Vizcondesa? ¡Mis calzones Bella! Que gente más ignorante. Ese título es de cortesía, se lo dieron a su marido porque era el vicario de un conde venido a menos. No dirigen nada, no heredan nada, si siquiera tienen propiedades.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo estuve en el famoso Cornish. No es más que un tiradero.

— ¿Es cierto eso?

—El título que tienen es honorífico pero me enferma que aquí les den el trato de reinas y que ellas, sobretodo la hija, se comporten como si formaran parte de la realeza. En su vida han estado en Buckingham.

—Eso le rompería el corazón a papá— comentó Bella.

—Bueno, no se lo comentes— sonrió su amiga.

—No lo haré. Él es feliz dentro de su pequeño mundo.

— ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Eres feliz aquí en Port Ángeles?

—Desde luego…

—Me alegro. Cuántas veces soñé que viajábamos juntas, surcando los mares envueltas en abrigos gruesos. Desembarcábamos en lugares rarísimos, para adquirir algunas de esas cosas insólitas que se encuentran en Egipto o en la India. Caminábamos en los mercados de Bali oliendo especias…

— ¿En serio soñaste eso?

—Te he tenido presente en cada uno de mis viajes. Esperaba que mi hermano volviera por ti. Cada vez que nuestro barco y el suyo se cruzaban, era lo primero que le preguntaba… pero nunca llegaste.

—Él no volvió…

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No sabía que en el otro lado del mundo, su mejor amiga la añoraba. _"Yo también te he echado de menos, también te he extrañado"_ pensaba Bella.

—Tiene un gran resentimiento en el corazón.

—No me lo pareció. Ya me ha olvidado Alice, me lo demostró este tiempo que estuvo en Forks. Él ya ha superado eso.

—No lo creo. Algo así no se supera Bella.

—Es un tema que prefiero no tratar, las cosas pasaron como debían pasar Alice, no sirve de nada reprocharse por el pasado.

—Tienes razón. Igual le escribí a Edward, debe venir a la reunión de oficiales, así que espero llegue la próxima semana. Te lo digo para que te prepares por si se cruzan en algún evento— le advirtió.

* * *

_**¿Ustedes creen que se supere un amor así? ¿Creen que se pueda olvidar y seguir adelante?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	9. Nueve

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Nueve**

* * *

El único alivio que Bella encontraba en las cenas de sociedad era la conversación con su primo, el conde Volturi. Esta noche especialmente, su padre había derrochado arrogancia. Lamentablemente la familia anfitriona parecía darle la razón al señor Swan. Cansada de tanta vanidad Bella se apartó del grupo.

—Sé que algunas veces es preciso hacer acopio de toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad para soportar a algunas personas. Pero piense que esto le trae distinción a su apellido, crea lazos en la sociedad y mantiene el estatus. Es una compañía buena a pesar de todo.

—Yo creo, querido primo, que la buena compañía es aquella que nos permite compartir con personas inteligentes, donde podemos aprender de los demás y tratar temas importantes.

—Me temo Bella que esa no es buena compañía… ¡Es la mejor! Lamentablemente la buena compañía se rige solo por una buena cuna, modales y educación, aunque debo añadir que la buena educación no abunda por aquí— dijo mirando el grupo en el que la cabeza de los Swan departía con los demás.

Bella soltó una discreta carcajada. Alec era muy agudo en sus comentarios y tan acertado. Al igual que ella no disfrutaba de estas reuniones pero asistía a ellas con compromiso.

—Pero aquí nos encontramos los dos, a pesar de no disfrutarlo.

—En eso se equivoca nuevamente Bella, he disfrutado mucho cada evento al que he asistido porque ello me permite disfrutar de la mejor compañía que pueda esperar. La suya— tomó delicadamente la mano de la muchacha y la llevó a sus labios.

Bella se ruborizó pero no retiró su mano, lo tomó como un cumplido fraternal. Además compartía el mismo sentimiento que el conde. Las reuniones habían sido soportables y hasta en cierto punto agradables gracias a él.

A unos metros de allí, la madrina de Bella, Esme, miraba con agrado aquella conversación, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención del señor Swan y le señaló con la vista hacia los jóvenes primos que charlaban animadamente en el sofá.

Charlie los miró unos instantes y sonrió con aprobación. Habría deseado que el conde se fije en su hija mayor, quien seguía siendo bellísima a pesar de su edad. Pero debía reconocer muy a su pesar que Isabella le llevaba una distancia demasiado grande a su primogénita en educación y valores.

_"En espíritu Bella es tan parecido a su madre. Con esa alma pura que yo jamás pude hacer justicia. Ella merece el título más que Tanya, será aceptada con mayor facilidad en Italia, su amplia cultura y su corazón dulce será apreciado por la nobleza"_ pensaba mientras la miraba.

La señora Chelsea también estaba en esa reunión, a pesar de no confraternizar con la gente y mantenerse al margen de toda conversación, no perdía detalle de nada. Una de sus tareas de dama de compañía consistía en detallar todo lo que su ama no podía enterarse. Así es que apenas vio a los jóvenes apartados de los grupos, se encaminó a avisarle a Tanya de ello.

La mayor de las Swan lanzó una profunda mirada de desprecio a ambos. Había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en agradar a su primo. Ni los vestidos más hermosos ni las joyas de mejor calidad habían logrado conquistarlo. Y allí estaba Bella, con un vestido usado, sin guantes de piel, con aquel cabello oscuro recogido con poco cuidado y él estaba hipnotizado por ella.

_"¿Qué clase de brujería tiene ella que atrapa a cualquiera sin darse cuenta?"_ reclamó dentro de sí. _"No es justo, a pesar de mi aspecto muy superior, la gente sigue prefiriéndola"_ se atormentó.

Era cierto, hacía dos días, había podido oír sin querer una conversación entre algunos jóvenes, hijos de familias importantes.

_"La señorita Swan es una de las más hermosas de la zona, ahora que se mudó, su belleza rivaliza con la de mismísima señorita Paige"_ había dicho alguien. Tanya sonrió.

_"¿Las prefieres rubias?"_ preguntó otro de ellos.

_"No, me refiero a la menor de las Swan"_ contestó el primero.

_"Es cierto, yo he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella un par de veces, es muy inteligente, a primera vista quizás se pueda pensar que la mayor es guapa pero cuando conocen a Isabella no les queda la menor duda de cuál es la mejor"_ concluyó.

.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Bella se preparaba para salir a dar un paseo cuando se encontró con su hermana, que recién bajaba de su habitación.

—Buen día Tanya— saludó la menor, colocándose el sombrero.

—Llegó correspondencia de Forks a lo mejor puedas leerla antes que llegue el conde por ti— dijo mientras siguió caminando hacia la cocina.

—Pero yo no voy…— no era necesario terminar de hablar pues Tanya ya se había marchado.

La muchacha fue hacia la charola de la correspondencia, en ella encontró una gruesa carta de Jessica. ¿Qué nuevas noticias le traería aquella misiva?

Suspendió su paseo y fue a su habitación a leer su carta. La abrió con cuidado. Notó que era extensa, más de lo que su hermana acostumbraba a escribir. Se sentó junto a la ventana y empezó su lectura que prometía estar llena de hechos exagerados y comentarios malintencionados pero que le traía noticias después de todo.

_Forks 22 de julio de 1901_

_Querida hermana:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Debes estar muy feliz después de haber dejado Forks, Port Ángeles es un lugar más entretenido sobre todo en esta época del año en que la gente prefiere visitar los baños termales. Yo estoy deseando hacer un viaje para allá, figúrate que se ha desatado una epidemia de resfriados aquí y estoy segura que lo contraeré, tú sabes que mi constitución es débil y tiendo a enfermar._

_Por otro lado debo informarte que Irina llegó aquí la semana pasada y ha traído la increíble notica de su compromiso, estoy deseando que empiecen los preparativos para poder acompañarla a visitar a los modistos más importantes…_

Bella no pudo seguir leyendo. Ahogó un suspiro antes de llevarse la mano a la boca para que el sollozo no se le escape.

_"Entonces se han comprometido, al fin sucedió como Jessica decía"_ se torturó la joven mientras estrujaba el papel contra su pecho.

_"El tiempo y el olvido son hermanos, poco a poco apagan aún los fuegos más violentos, pero a veces… a veces hay grietas en la memoria, tan profundas, tan hondas que ni siquiera esas dos fuerzas combinadas pueden con ellas"_ pensó mientas volvía a encogerse sujetando su pecho.

Después de unos minutos, reunió el suficiente valor para seguir leyendo.

_…Pero lo que jamás imaginarás hermana, es con quien se comprometió Irina. ¡Nada menos que con el capitán Cheney! ¿Increíble verdad?_

_ Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo recuperarme de la impresión. A todos nos tomó de sorpresa, fue algo que nunca creímos posible. Parece que durante la convalecencia de mi cuñada, la compañía de aquel depresivo capitán fue la fuerza que necesitó para reponerse. Qué extraño es el mundo Bella, pudiendo escoger al capitán Cullen que es muy superior al tal Cheney, Irina prefirió a quien le leía poesía. Con esto puedes descartar cualquier pretensión que hayas tenido si alguna vez creíste que el capitán Cheney tenía alguna preferencia por ti, se lo he repetido a Mike pero él sigue pensando que tú eras su favorita. Cosa que no es cierta como lo prueban las circunstancias._

_Lo que sin duda es un gran misterio es el paradero del Capitán Cullen, quien se marchó unos días después del accidente y nunca regresó. Estoy segura que la noticia del enlace de su amigo y mi cuñada le producirá una gran decepción y será un duro escarmiento por hacer abandonado a Irina cuando más lo necesitaba. Espero que no haya alguna desavenencia entre ambos capitanes por el amor de Irina, eso sería como una novela rosa donde ambos se enfrenten en duelo. Creo que tengo demasiada imaginación._

_Yo estoy en este momento esperando a Mike, para ir a cenar a la casa grande, es que además de Irina, Kate también se ha comprometido nada menos que con el primo venido a menos de Mike. Ese tipo con pintas de vagabundo llamado Garrett. Tantas esperanzas que albergaba de ver bien casadas a mis cuñadas pero así es la vida Bella, seguiré siendo la señora más notable de la familia después de mi suegra ya que sus hijas jamás podrán aspirar a más lujos, tendrán que conformarse con una casa decente y una renta suficiente para vivir._

_Confío en poder ir pronto a Port Ángeles y saber si se llevará a cabo el compromiso entre Tanya y nuestro primo el conde Volturi, es lo que todos esperamos ver, a nuestra querida hermana mayor convertida en condesa. A veces Bella, la suerte no es nuestra aliada y algunas debemos quedarnos solteras para poder cuidar en la ancianidad a nuestros padres, confío en que esa carga no arruine tus planes futuros si los tuvieras._

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Tú hermana_

_Jessica Newton._

Las lágrimas aún no se habían sacado en su rostro y una enorme sonrisa se asomaba.

¡El capitán Cheney comprometido con Irina!

Sí, era increíble… increíble… ¡Demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto!

La joven secó sus lágrimas antes de comenzar a reír. Había sentido que el corazón se le estrujaba con las primeras noticias pero algo había renacido en su pecho al saber que Edward estaba libre de toda responsabilidad y culpa que pudiera atarlo a Irina.

¡El capitán Cheney comprometido con Irina! Dos personalidades tan distintas, ella alegre y risueña, él taciturno y atormentado por un recuerdo. ¿Cómo pudieron enamorarse?

Debe haber sido la circunstancia, convivieron bajo el mismo techo desde el accidente. Irina convaleciente y él dispuesto a ayudar… después de todo si había una forma de curar el corazón de Ben Cheney.

Y Edward seguía libre.

_"Que egoísta eres Bella"_ se reprochó pero no por ello se sintió menos alegre.

Mientras Bella secaba sus lágrimas, primero de tristeza y ahora de alegría, Edward descendía de la diligencia que lo había traído a Port ángeles. Dos meses viajando por tierra lo habían hecho pensar mejor sobre su comportamiento. Había ido hasta Rochester y vuelto, haciendo múltiples paradas. Una y otra vez había repasado los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que le habían dado licencia. Durante un año iba a dedicarse a reconstruir su vida. Ése había sido su propósito pero el destino volvía a jugarle una mala pasada. Llevaba 6 meses alejado del mar y no había podido ni siquiera poner los cimientos de su futuro. El último mes había cumplido 31 años. Ya no era adolescente, no tenía excusa para seguir en una eterna incertidumbre.

Venía decidido a dar fin a sus dudas, a poner punto final a una triste historia.

* * *

_**Nuevas esperanzas para este par de enamorados ¿Podrán volver a amarse?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	10. Diez

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Diez**

* * *

—No podré venir la próxima semana Leah, voy a acompañar a mi madrina al lago Solmar— comentó Bella.

—He oído que este sábado es el concierto y creo que debo alertarte de algo importante, Bella, si pudiera contarte…

— ¿Alertarme? ¿Leah, como logras enterarte de todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, apenas sales de aquí? ¿Acaso en los baños termales la gente es tan habladora?— preguntó la muchacha intrigada por la cantidad de información que recibía de su amiga.

—Yo no he sido sincera contigo Bella y creo que es mí deber ser honesta. Sólo deseo hacerte una pregunta. ¿Estas enamorada del conde Volturi?

Aquella pregunta dejó a Bella muy confundida. No debido a sus sentimientos sino al hecho de oírla de alguien que nada tenía que ver con su familia.

—Leah, eso es algo que no debería intrigarte. No tienes que ver con el conde Volturi. ¿Qué tipo de curiosidad insana te mueve a querer saber sobre la vida privada de la gente?

Leah sonrió. La dulce Bella creía que era una vulgar chismosa.

—Amiga, te aseguro que no es simple curiosidad. Y si sé más de lo que debería en verdad no es mi culpa, tengo una buena informante. Pero lo que me motiva a hacerte esta pregunta es el cariño que te tengo. Intento con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme al margen pero para mí, tu felicidad está primero.

—No puedo entenderte Leah.

—Ven a verme el viernes, después del mediodía y allí te revelaré todo lo que sé. Actuaré de forma honesta tal y como tú lo haces. Te prometo que no te ocultaré nada que pueda hacerte daño.

—Vendré. Me dejas con muchas dudas pero lo haré, te prometo estar aquí el viernes. Lamentablemente no podré quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo bastantes pendientes.

. . .

Bella había estado preparando el corto viaje de tres días con su madrina, sin saber que la dama había apresurado esta excursión para alejarla de la ciudad.

Una de sus amistades, que también residía en la ciudad, le presentó a algunos marinos, entre ellos al capitán Edward Cullen que acababa de llegar a Port Ángeles. Esme preocupada por la paz de su ahijada programó un escape pronto.

Necesitaba hablar a solas con ella, lejos de la familia y de la presencia del marino. Le debía una explicación a Bella, por tantos años, tal vez de inútil sufrimiento. Además estaba quizás a punto de recibir una propuesta del conde Volturi.

Pero la madrina no interferiría en esto, no volvería a intentar dirigir la vida de Bella, ni la de nadie más. Había aprendido de sus errores. Un consejo mal dado, a pesar de las mejores intenciones que lleve, puede arruinar la vida de alguien. Sobre todo cuando se piensa más en lo que beneficia a los demás que en el bien de la persona misma.

Según sus planes, ambas damas esperarían el concierto del sábado para marcharse el lunes al amanecer.

. . .

El siguiente viernes Bella estaba en su habitación, escogiendo algunos suéteres que ya no usaba. Le vendrían bien a Leah, además un par de guantes abrigadores. Unos calcetines de lana y pañuelos.

La joven se conmovía con su sufrimiento, hace años su amiga había sido una joven llena de vida y ahora debía guardar cama y movilizarse en esa incómoda silla de ruedas. No era justo, las viudas y nos huérfanos eran quienes más sufrían los reveses económicos. Ellos que no tienen culpa alguna…

— ¡Bella!— se escuchó en el vestíbulo. Era la voz de Charlie Swan. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a su padre?

La muchacha salió rápidamente asustada debido a los gritos. Bajó los escalones, mientras iba descendiendo notó que su hermana y la señora Chelsea estaban en la puerta a punto de salir y su padre tras ellas miraba hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué sucede padre?— preguntó.

— ¿Por qué no estás lista?— refunfuñó el señor Swan.

— ¿Lista? Pero… padre…

—No me vas a decir que olvidaste el almuerzo con la vizcondesa…

—Padre, hace un par de noches avisé que hoy tenía una cita después del almuerzo. Yo… tengo que ver a una conocida.

— ¿Una conocida? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tan importante es ella para que la prefieras sobre la vizcondesa?

—Es una viuda… ha caído en desgracia…

— ¿Qué apellido tiene?

—Clearwater— dijo Bella olvidando el apellido de casada de Leah.

— ¿Clearwater? ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese?

— ¡Padre por favor!

— ¡Prefieres a una viuda de apellido dudoso! ¿Eso es lo que te he enseñado Bella? Te di la mejor educación, los mejores círculos sociales y tú prefieres a una viuda miserable a compartir con miembros de la realeza ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza! Siempre has preferido a los desarrapados, a gente menesterosa, te alegra la amistad de los inferiores…

El señor Swan elevó la voz, Tanya y su dama de compañía salieron de la casa sin decir palabra, no deseaban oír la cólera del jefe de la familia y menos defender a Bella.

—No son inferiores padre. En lo absoluto. Son algunas personas las que se creen superiores y eso se llama soberbia. La fortuna nos ha sonreído pero nada nos libra de que nuestra suerte pueda cambiar. ¿Entonces seremos nosotros los inferiores?— la muchacha miró a su progenitor firmemente. Demasiado tiempo había permanecido callada, escuchando a su padre y hermana criticar a la gente. Menospreciar al prójimo para ensalzar su estirpe.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Hablaste con el administrador?— el señor Swan parecía abrumado. —He hecho todo lo posible por preservar nuestras propiedades, dejé nuestra casa de Forks, vine a exiliarme a este lugar…

— ¿No ha sido suficiente?— preguntó Bella alarmada.

—No. Hemos perdido la casa de Forks, sólo nos queda una renta para pagar esta casa hasta fin de año. Luego de eso, deberemos vender lo poco que nos queda. No le digas a Tanya, eso la destrozaría.

— ¡Pero padre! ¿Cómo permitiste que siguiera gastando a manos llenas?

—Confiaba en… en que el conde le pidiera matrimonio y así salir de este importunado incidente.

— ¿Incidente? Estamos al borde de la ruina, no es un hecho aislado, es el resumen de una vida despreocupada— la muchacha se sentó debido a la impresión que esto le causó.

—No le digas a Tanya ni siquiera se lo menciones a tu madrina. Veremos la forma de salir adelante.

Y diciendo esto Charlie Swan abandonó la casa, dejando a Bella muy preocupada. El hogar en el que había nacido ya no les pertenecía, no volvería a ver las rosas que su madre plantó, ni caminaría por aquella alameda que llevaba a la gran casona. Aquellos cuadros que habían pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones y soportaron el largo viaje desde Europa. Y aquella hermosa escalera que adornaba la sala de distribución talladas en ébano del Líbano… ¿Jamás volvería a verla?

Bella no tuvo la fuerza para salir a hacer aquella visita a Leah. Envió rápidamente un mensajero con una nota excusándose y prometiendo visitarla el domingo, era el único día que le quedaba antes de emprender su viaje.

El resto de la tarde de la pasó revisando sus notas antiguas, el inventario que había hecho a su casa de Forks antes de marcharse. ¿Cuánto es lo que en realidad adeudarían los Swan? ¿Habría pasado su hogar a manos de los acreedores?

Había tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos que instintivamente deseó poder proteger el legado de sus padres. De algún modo debía recuperar todo aquello que su padre había derrochado tan despreocupadamente, debía encontrar un modo de conservarlo.

* * *

_**Espero que esa solución no lleve apellido italiano.**_

_**Graicas por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	11. Once

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Once**

* * *

Aquel sábado por la mañana Bella había acompañado a Tanya a entregar los pases especiales para el concierto a algunas autoridades menos importantes. Era ilógico proporcionarlas el mismo día del evento pero no sabía que la hermana mayor confiaba en que no asistieran. Sin embargo eso hacía que la familia Swan quede bien con todo el mundo. Debía agradecer el detalle que habían tenido al preferir el recital a entregar el club para la reunión de oficiales de la marina, que se había celebrado el día anterior.

Caminaban con la señora Chelsea, quien seguía ocupando un lugar importante dentro de la familia. Esme no había podido hacer entrar en razón a Charlie. El señor Swan había achacado las murmuraciones a la envidia de la gente.

—Estoy tan feliz Chelsea, todo nos ha salido bien, hemos superado todo, cubrimos los gastos y tenemos suficiente para hacer un viaje, me gustaría tanto pasar una temporada en Chicago— comentaba Tanya entusiasmada.

A veces Bella se preguntaba porque había decidido permanecer con su familia si apenas la tomaban en cuenta. Su hermana mayor casi no reparaba en ella. Toda su conversación era dirigida a su dama de compañía. Como si no existiera. En casa su padre se dirigía a la mayor las preguntas o comentarios, mientras comían. Salvo que Bella tuviera algo importante que decir o haga algún comentario sobre la gente de Port Ángeles, no se notaba su presencia en la casa.

"Fue lo correcto" pensó caminado un paso detrás de su hermana. "A pesar de todo, no me puedo reprochar mis decisiones pasadas" se dijo una vez más.

—Tanya, mire esos oficiales. Nunca los había visto por aquí, debieron venir para ese evento de ayer— susurró la señora Chelsea.

—No me hable de marinos Chelsea, casi arruinan mi recital— la rubia se oía muy enfadada. —Santos cielos… ¡Que guapos son!— apenas escuchó decir eso a su hermana Bella se fijó hacia dónde miraba. Escuchar las palabras "Marino" y "guapo" en la misma oración no le dejaba dudas, alguien que ella conocía estaba cerca.

—Ahora que están más cerca, creo reconocer al rubio. Es el almirante Whitlock, su arrendatario— volvió a hablar en susurros la señora Chelsea.

— ¡No me diga! ¿Él es el almirante Whitlock? Pero yo pensaba…

—Lo sé. Yo también lo creía viejo y decrépito pero ayer una conocida me lo mostró.

— ¿Y aquel? ¿El más alto? ¿Sabe quién es?— Tanya se refería a Edward, quien se lucía mejor en uniforme.

—No tengo idea. Si tan sólo tuviéramos una excusa para presentarnos…— la señora Chelsea no pudo terminar sus cuchicheos pues los marinos estaban demasiado cerca.

Y no se equivocaba. Edward, Jasper y otro marino venían hacia ellas, caminando en la misma vereda. Portaban el uniforme oficial y no podían verse más elegantes. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Edward destacada entre ellos, no sólo por estar ubicado más cerca de ellas, sino porque claramente era el más apuesto.

Los tres militares se ordenaron en fila para ceder el paso a las damas. Bella los observó sintiendo su corazón latir más aprisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del Capitán Cullen.

—Señorita Swan, cuánto gusto verla— se escuchó la voz del militar de más rango. El almirante Whitlock hizo una reverencia.

—Mis respetos señorita Swan— le siguió el capitán Cullen.

Tanya no cabía en sí de gozo, creía que se dirigían a ella, pues al ser la mayor le correspondía el honor de ser llamada así. Pero gran decepción se llevó cuando fue su hermana menor quien contestó al saludo de los marinos.

—Almirante Whitlock, capitán Cullen, me alegra verlos— saludó cortésmente la menor.

—Permítanos presentarle al Mayor Denali, acaba de llegar de Alaska— el almirante le cedió el saludo al oficial de su derecha quien educadamente correspondió.

—Señorita Swan, es un honor conocerla— con una reverencia el Mayor Denali, un hombre apuesto de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, le presentó sus respetos.

—El honor es mío. Por favor, permítanme presentarles a mi hermana mayor la señorita Tanya Swan y a su dama de compañía la señora Rossi— dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Las presentaciones se hicieron, la mayor de las hermanas Swan entregó sin pensar tres pases para el recital, hechizada por aquellos vistosos uniformes. Los oficiales se despidieron agradeciendo el detalle y continuaron su marcha.

Bella estaba abrumada, habían sido tan considerados con ella. No es que hubieran ignorado a su hermana pero por una vez en su vida, la atención había recaído en su persona. Acostumbrada a ser ignorada, la menor de las Swan no cabía en sí de gozo.

— ¿Los conociste en Forks?— preguntó Tanya evidentemente celosa. Ella era la belleza de la familia y no perdonaría a su hermana haberla opacado.

—El almirante Whitlock es nuestro arrendatario, lo conocí mientras caminábamos por el campo con Jessica.

— ¿Y el otro? Tengo la sensación de haberlo visto alguna vez pero no sé dónde.

—El capitán Cullen es su cuñado.

— ¡Qué lástima! ¿Es casado?

—No. La hermana del capitán Cullen está casada con el almirante Whitlock.

Bella estaba decidida a no responder más que lo necesario. Se negaba a entrar en detalles.

—Soltero, capitán y de buen porte. Hizo bien en invitarlo señorita Tanya— le sonrió la señora Chelsea a su jefa.

—Desde luego que hice bien. Chelsea, recuérdeme reservar su lugar junto al mío el día del concierto— sonrió la rubia.

Bella estuvo a punto de replicar aquella orden pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Si Tanya recordara quien era Edward en el pasado ni siquiera querría sentarse en la misma fila. Ella había despreciado a los Cullen hace años. No a Edward al que apenas había visto una vez, sino a Alice. Y también a Emmett quien le había prestado servicio durante una tormenta y había tenido la indiscreción de hacerle un cumplido a su belleza.

¿Cómo había llamado Tanya a Emmett? _"Muchachito desarrapado y atrevido"_ y una vez que sorprendió a Bella paseando con Alice se había referido a su familia como _"infortunada familia venida a menos"_ a lo que la pequeña de los Cullen había respondido en su defensa calificando a la mayor de los Swan como _"presumida rubia tonta"_.

Sí, Tanya no recordaba pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. La parte egoísta de Bella le aconsejó que sea la propia Tanya quien descubriera que su orgullo puede traer consecuencias.

Una lluvia copiosa se desató en aquel momento, las tres damas corrieron a refugiarse en las puertas de un establecimiento. No habían llevado paraguas, la mayor de las hermanas se lamentaba su mala suerte. Bella aún seguía dándole vueltas al último encuentro cuando un coche se detuve frente a ellas. Era la vizcondesa de Cornish y su hija Lady Victoria.

—Mi señora anuncia que hay espacio para dos damas dentro del carruaje. Va hacia la residencia Swan— les habló el cochero.

—Muchas gracias— Tanya miró a su dama de compañía y a su hermana, no se decidía por ninguna.

—Isabella, acompañe a su hermana, yo puedo caminar desde aquí— ofreció la señora Chelsea Rossi a la menor. Era lo propio ya que a pesar de las condescendencias que se le otorgaban, Bella era la hija de su patrón.

—Yo tenía intenciones se caminar un poco más...— intentó ser cortés la muchacha antes de abordar el carruaje. No había llevado su abrigo, esperaba que a pesar de la compañía el interior del coche sea agradable.

—Suba Chelsea, ya sabe cómo es mi hermana, siempre de un lado hacia el otro— Tanya alentó a la dama de compañía a subir tras ella sin detenerse a pensar en que Isabella debía ir con ella y no su empleada.

Bella vio cómo se alejaba el carruaje sin decir palabra. Ya había perdido la cuenta la cantidad de desplantes que su hermana le había hecho pasar. Desde poner su cubierto en el lugar más lejano a su padre, caminar al lado de su dama de compañía en la salidas a los teatros y cenas hasta dejarla sola en plena calle en medio de la lluvia.

_"Un poco de agua no ha matado a nadie"_ pensó Bella dando un paso hacia la derecha. La cafetería Granny's no estaba lejos, allí podría guarecerse y tomar algo caliente mientras esperaba que pase la lluvia. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con los del Capitán Cullen que esta vez venía sólo.

—Capitán Cullen— dijo sorprendida.

—Señorita Swan— contestó el saludo el marino. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos, sus ojos se encontraban tímidamente para volver a desviar la mirada. Era la primera vez que se encontraban solos.

—No sabía que había llegado a Port Ángeles—susurró la muchacha.

—Llegué hace unos días ¿Me permite acompañarla?— ofreció su brazo.

—Desde luego— intentó sonreír pero sus mejillas parecían no obedecerle.

—Me parece que el clima es muy frío para usted, permítame— con gran sorpresa Bella vio que el capitán de la marina se desprendía de su abrigo para ofrecérselo. Con delicadeza el capitán la ayudó a colocárselo sobre los hombros. El calor del paño aplacó el frío que sentía. No podía creer que tuviera sobre sus hombros aquella prenda, de un azul profundo.

— ¿Va a quedarse mucho tiempo en Port Ángeles?— intentó conversar Bella.

—No— fue la seca respuesta que recibió. —En realidad no lo sé— la elocuencia había abandonado al capitán. –Eso depende de unos asuntos que debo resolver— recuperó su voz firme.

Su semblante había cambiado, ya no la miraba con aquella dolorosa indiferencia de meses atrás.

—Hace poco recibí noticias de Forks. Mi hermana me escribió contándome la novedad del compromiso de la señorita Newton con el capitán Cheney, esto me ha sorprendido mucho— comentó la muchacha.

—Igual que a mí…gratamente sin duda.

—Claro… es una buena noticia.

— ¡La mejor!— alabó el capitán con entusiasmo.

—Estoy segura de ello. El capitán Cheney volverá a sonreír…— añadió la joven

—Y la señorita Irina escuchará poesía…

Ambos se miraron sin poder evitar una sonrisa de complicidad. Pero pronto un pensamiento triste llegó a Edward.

—Sin embargo— dijo el capitán. —Es muy extraño para mí que Benjamín Cheney haya superado una pérdida como la de Ángela Weber. Yo conocí a la dama…— el tono de su voz decayó. —Era una mujer extraordinaria y es difícil que un hombre supere un amor así… y tal vez no lo haga… porque…

No habían notado que sus pasos se detuvieron y nuevamente estaban mirándose a los ojos, intentando acercarse para mantener su conversación sólo para ellos. Lamentablemente había alguien que los había estado observado. El conde Volturi salía del café hacia la calle cuando se fijó en Isabella. Se acercó a ellos movido por un instinto básico de proteger a su prima.

—Mi querida Bella, en este momento estaba en camino a su casa para verla— saludó el apuesto conde. —Tengo el coche aquí ¿Desea acompañarme?— ofreció.

La muchacha turbada por aquel momento íntimo que había compartido con el capitán se sonrojó.

—Alec— sonrió Isabella. —Permítame presentarle al capitán Cullen. Capitán Cullen le presento a mi primo el conde Alec Volturi.

Ambos caballeros se saludaron educadamente, Bella no notó aquellas miradas desafiantes que se lanzaron. La guerra parecía estar declarada entre ellos sin siquiera haber intercambiado una palabra.

— ¿Nos vamos Bella?— volvió a insistir el conde.

—Creo recordar capitán Cullen que usted aprecia la música, espero nos acompañe esta noche en el concierto— se despidió Bella devolviendo el abrigo a su propietario.

No alcanzó a oír la respuesta, subió al coche para regresar a casa.

* * *

_**Carambas, ahora le salió competencia a Edward. A ver si con eso recapacita.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	12. Doce

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Doce**

* * *

—Mi querida Tanya, a pesar que hoy se reúne sólo lo mejor de Port Ángeles no puedo evitar encontrarme con rostros poco agraciados— el señor Swan había recuperado su arrogancia y paseaba del brazo de su primogénita en el pasillo que daba ala salón de eventos. Detrás de ellos venían Isabella y la señora Chelsea.

—Eso es cierto padre, los rostros de las mujeres están muy desgastados— correspondió su hija mayor.

—No es eso, ni con los mayores cuidados podría mejorar algo que carece de belleza— resopló el jefe de la familia. Tanya soltó una risita tonta.

—Padre, allá está la señora Platt— advirtió Tanya. Bella se empinó para divisar a su madrina que vestía un hermoso traje con bordados en plata.

Llegaron a su encuentro y pese a que Bella deseaba abrazarla tuvo que contenerse. No era bien visto ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto en público.

—Señora Platt, es un gusto verla— saludó el señor Swan.

—Charlie, Tanya, ¡Bella!— sonrió la dama.

—Mañana por la noche habrá una reunión con gente selecta en mi residencia, espero que nos acompañe— anunció el señor Swan.

_"¿Otra reunión? ¡Cuándo aprenderá papá lo que es la moderación!"_ se lamentó Bella.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo— sonrió Esme. — ¿La vizcondesa aún no ha llegado?— preguntó.

—Todavía, es la invitada de honor, así que esperamos su arribo a las siete en punto.

Un grupo de gente entró en ese instante y el anfitrión volvió el rostro sonriente para recibirlos. Estaba el señor Clapp con su esposa, los Crowley, los Brandon, la familia Higginbothan, primos lejanos de la difunta Renée Swan; los Dwyer, un caballero irlandés de apellido Biers del brazo de su esposa y cerca de ellos, destacando por el porte y la soledad había otro hombre que el señor Swan no alcanzó a reconocer a primera vista.

Los ojos del caballero se agudizaron, sólo la señora Platt notó la turbación en el rostro del señor Swan.

— ¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?— dijo Charlie conteniendo su furia. Tanya volvió la vista y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Es un capitán de la marina padre, yo lo invité esta mañana— le confirmó la rubia cerca del oído.

— ¿Marino? ¿Cullen se ha convertido en marino?

Bella miraba a Esme con los ojos desorbitados, temía que su padre hiciera o dijera algún disparate en contra de Edward.

— ¿Lo conoces padre?— preguntó Tanya preocupada.

—Ese muchachito impertinente. ¿No lo recuerdas? Es uno de los huérfanos que el viejo Jonas tomó a su cargo en Forks hace años— Tanya se quedó con la boca abierta. Ahora entendía porque su rostro le era familiar.

—Charlie, la vizcondesa ha llegado— lo interrumpió Esme.

El señor Swan pareció volver a sus asuntos y caminó del brazo de la señora Platt. Tanya tuvo que conformarse con ir detrás de su padre al lado de la señora Chelsea. Pero Bella quedó libre, no tenía intenciones de seguir al séquito de su padre. Caminó unos pasos para colocarse frente al capitán Cullen.

—Bienvenido Capitán— saludó la muchacha.

—Señorita Swan— le correspondió el saludo.

—Qué bueno que haya asistido— Bella estaba bastante abochornada, esperaba que Edward no hubiera escuchado las palabras poco amables de su padre.

—Me agrada la música y no tenía nada que hacer esta noche— dijo secamente, el capitán no pudo seguir hablando pues un grupo encabezado por el señor Swan y la vizcondesa pasaba por el pasillo, en ceremonioso desfile. Detrás de ellos venía la señora Platt del brazo del conde Volturi.

Parecía ser que todo mundo se emparejó para entrar al salón dónde se preparaba la orquesta de cámara.

Bella no pudo evitar seguir al grupo, pues era su misión atender a los asistentes ante cualquier eventualidad. Las butacas estaban divididas en dos columnas, la derecha, convenientemente más cerca de la orquesta y la izquierda que era la que Bella debía supervisar.

Llegó hasta la primera fila del lado derecho y quitó la reserva para el capitán Cullen al lado de su hermana. Dudaba mucho que Tanya muestre el mismo entusiasmo que había manifestado en la mañana, ahora que sabía quién era realmente aquel guapo marino.

Con pesar notó que su propio nombre no estaba en primera fila de la derecha, junto a la familia y los invitados especiales. Incluso la señora Chelsea tenía reservado un lugar privilegiado. La habían relegado a la fila de la izquierda donde se sentaría la gente que había pagado entradas.

Eso la entristeció, su hermana volvía a hacer de las suyas. Muchas veces creyó que lo hacía inconscientemente o se olvidaba de ella pero ahora comprobaba que Tanya no la quería cerca de su padre y de la gente que consideraba importante. O tal vez era un intento de alejarla del conde y la tenía por rival.

Eso sería terrible, ningún hermano debe albergar rencor por otro. Desde niñas había existido entre Tanya y Jessica cierta "competencia". Ambas eran rubias, de ojos azules. Las dos rivalizaban en belleza y abiertamente se desafiaban una a la otra. Pero la mayor contaba con la aprobación del padre y la menor con la preferencia de la madre, quizás por ser la más pequeña.

Sin embargo a Bella la dejaban de lado, no gozaba de ningún trato privilegiado, con frecuencia se sentía apartada del grupo o simplemente olvidada. Quizás en parte se debía a su carácter tranquilo, ella no entraba en competencia con sus hermanas, no luchaba contra ellas.

Intentando volver al presente, Bella reparó en el capitán Cullen, quien se había sentado varias filas detrás. Pero su mirada se alegró al ver entrar del brazo a los Whitlock. Quiso correr a abrazar a su amiga pero no pudo. Aquella fila era resguardada por su hermana quien saludaba a todos los recién llegados.

Los invitados y el público se acomodaron en sus lugares, no era un concierto muy concurrido, apenas sesenta personas de lo mejor de la sociedad tendrían el honor de presenciar el concierto en honor a la excelentísima vizcondesa de Cornish.

Bella se esforzó en atender lo mejor posible a la gente que llegaba, repartió los programas del concierto con radiantes sonrisas. Tener al capitán Cullen tan cerca era una de las cosas que más la hacía feliz. Y sin querer había vuelto a recobrar aquella lozanía y hermosura que hacía mucho tiempo creía haber perdido.

Desde que él había vuelto sus emociones había fluctuado inestablemente entre el dolor y la alegría. Esto le había devuelto sus antiguas mejillas sonrosadas.

Estaba la joven a punto de ocupar su lugar cuando el conde Volturi se presentó a su lado.

—Mi querida damita, le ruego que me haga el honor de acompañarme esta noche— le sonrió.

—Creo que mi hermana ha acomodado los lugares, no hay modo que cambiemos la disposición de la sala— contestó Bella.

—Lo sé y con gusto cambiaré mi lugar al lado de la vizcondesa con quien haya tenido la suerte de tocarle como vecino de butaca, estoy seguro que no habrá objeciones— el conde Volturi hacía gala de su buena educación y delicadeza en todo momento. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal elogio. Aceptó discretamente.

Pronto se oyeron los primeros acordes de la orquesta ante el aplauso del público.

El señor Swan y Tanya vieron horrorizados cómo uno de los funcionarios de rentas del condado cambiaba lugares con el conde Volturi. Para la señora Platt era una demostración real de que Alec Volturi tenía serias intenciones con su ahijada. Y al parecer todo el público lo notó.

Muchos comentarios se alzaron en medio del barullo. Al lado del capitán Cullen una pareja murmuraba sobre si sería conveniente tal unión.

—Aquel joven de traje azul es nada menos que un conde Italiano, familia de los Swan, Charlotte me ha comentado que es viudo y tal parece que se ha fijado en la hija de Charlie Swan. Pero en la segunda— susurraba una mujer robusta.

—Es una joven hermosa— contestó su marido.

—La guapa es la mayor, aunque muy orgullosa para mí gusto. Pero Isabella es más instruida y sé de buena fuente que es muy piadosa. Figúrate que visita gente en Clatskanie.

— ¿En Clatskanie?

—Lleva ropa y mantas a las viudas y huérfanos. Esa muchacha es un tesoro.

El capitán Cullen resistió hasta el intermedio y caminó hacia la salida. Habían pasado casi ocho años y a pesar de su empeño en el mar defendiendo su nación, combatiendo muchas veces las fuerzas externas, incluso habiendo logrado amasar una considerable fortuna, algunas personas seguían viéndolo como el joven huérfano que no merece estar entre la gente ilustre de un pueblo. Porque Port Ángeles le parecía un pueblo en comparación con las grandes ciudades donde había tenido el privilegio de desembarcar.

_"Tal vez debería marcharme, ya no existe motivo para seguir aquí"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras alcanzaba la puerta de salida.

El sonido de unos pasos a lo lejos le llamó la atención. Escuchó su nombre cuando había logrado asir su mano al pomo de la puerta. Era ella.

—Capitán Cullen ¿Se marcha tan pronto?— preguntó Bella.

El caballero se giró. Contempló la dama que parecía esperar su respuesta.

—Lo siento, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya vi suficiente— intentó parecer cortés a pesar de sus palabras.

—La segunda parte es más interesante… me refiero al recital— la muchacha lo miraba intentando detenerlo. Pero el marino estaba decidido a marcharse.

—Gracias señorita Swan pero tengo asuntos pendientes.

—Entiendo…— la figura del conde Volturi apareció al fondo del pasillo, el joven se había dado cuenta de la imprevista desaparición de su compañera y decidió salir a buscarla.

— ¿Se marcha de Port Ángeles?— preguntó Bella.

—Tal vez. Aún no lo sé. Bueno… adiós— el capitán incómodo por la cercanía del conde sólo deseaba marcharse.

—No digas adiós… jamás…— murmuró Bella, recordando las palabras que Edward había empleado una y otra vez en el pasado. Aquellas que le dolía recordar. No supo si el capitán pudo oírla.

— ¿Todo va bien Bella?— el conde llegó hasta ellos para asegurarse que todo marche correctamente. Además intuía que aquel marino lo alejaba de su prima.

—Sí, todo está perfectamente bien— Bella se volvió un segundo a contestar y la puerta se cerró. El capitán Cullen se había marchado.

— ¿Se siente mal?— volvió a preguntar el conde.

—Sólo me faltó aire— sonrió ella sin volverse atrás. Tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el caballero y regresó con los suyos.

* * *

_**Edward lo estás haciendo mal, si intentas recuperar a Bella, debes luchar un poco.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	13. Trece

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Trece**

* * *

El concierto perdió interés para Bella, a pesar que la música seleccionada era su favorita.

Al terminar la función el señor Swan creyó que era su deber agradecer la asistencia y ensalzar a la vizcondesa. Bella no oyó palabra, aún seguía pensando en el capitán.

_"Va a irse nuevamente, lo sé. Se va a marchar una vez más y sigue guardando rencor en su corazón. Ya no es mi Edward, lo he perdido. Se ha convertido en alguien diferente y yo sigo atrapada en un recuerdo que me hace daño. Por mi bien es mejor dejarlo ir, guardar la dulzura de aquel primer amor y dejarlo intacto en mi memoria"_ se dijo a sí misma la joven.

Luego del concierto los Swan ofrecieron un brindis. La reunión estaba en su mejor momento aunque el ánimo de Bella había decaído notablemente.

—Querida Bella ¿Me acompaña a pasear en los jardines?— pidió el conde. Bella sentía que se asfixiaba en aquel salón así que aceptó.

Caminaron del brazo observando las estrellas. El lugar era inmenso, grandes jardines y césped rodeaban el lugar. Al llegar a un arco cubierto de enredaderas y flores el conde detuvo su paso.

Bella imaginaba que aquel arco que se perdía en la oscuridad era una puerta a otra dimensión, una en la que no existía el sufrimiento ni la desdicha. Intentaba sonreír, conversar, actuar como si todo marchara bien pero cada vez le costaba más.

—Isabella…— murmuró el conde. La dama reparó en él, le había prestado tan poca atención que no recordaba de qué iba la conversación. —Mi querida Bella, desde hace un tiempo quería hablarle de mis sentimientos…

_"¿Qué? ¡Oh no!"_ se dijo mentalmente Bella mientras veía como el semblante del conde cambiaba. Sus ojos se dilataron y su rostro adquirió un aspecto grave. ¿Estaba a punto de declararle su amor? ¿Qué sentimientos podía albergar por ella alguien que apenas conocía?

La damita dio un paso hacia tras, visiblemente asustada. El conde sonrió comprendiendo su desconcierto.

—Quizás crea Bella que para mí es una extraña pero no es así. Yo la conozco hace mucho tiempo. He oído de su belleza y buen corazón antes de haber visto su rostro. Créame que en el momento que supe que era usted la dulce Bella Swan, no me quedaron dudas que mi corazón le pertenecía…

— ¿Me… me conocía?— preguntó Bella desconcertada.

—Amistades en común…— el conde tomó su mano para besarla. —Es usted una mujer maravillosa, querida Bella, usted podría hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

La joven parpadeó sorprendida. Lo veía venir, su madrina se lo había anticipado pero no se lo creyó. Y allí estaba el conde, con ese rostro angelical y su mirada penetrante. Sería un buen marido, era educado y gustaba de la literatura tanto como ella. Podrían tener largas y reconfortantes conversaciones….

—Isabella Swan, yo la amo. ¿Quisiera usted compartir su vida con la mía? ¿Acepta ser mi esposa?

Mientras la joven se recuperaba de la impresión de la declaración del conde, él tomó sus dos manos y las apretó entre las suyas, suavemente las llevó a sus labios para besarlas. Al ver que su prima no podía pronunciar palabra sonrió.

—Quizás mañana, por la noche, en su hogar usted pueda darme la respuesta que tanto ansío— se susurró Alec.

Caminaron de vuelta hacia la reunión, el señor Swan había notado la ausencia del conde, al verlos regresar juntos y notar en las mejillas encendidas de su hija supo que sus plegarias habían sido oídas. Lamentaba que no fuese Tanya, su hija mayor quedaría soltera para acompañarlo en su vejez. Eso lo reconfortaba, las charlas con su primogénita eran siempre divertidas. Bella sin embargo lo hacía volver a la realidad y poner los pies sobre la tierra. Pero el temor de la ruina quedaba descartado hoy.

…

Al despertar Bella se quedó entre las sábanas recordando la noche anterior. En realidad todo el día pasado fue extraño. Desde la confesión de su padre sobre la pérdida de su residencia en Forks, hasta la petición de matrimonio del conde.

¡No se quedaría en cama a dar vueltas a los hechos!

Se levantó a prepararse para salir. Tenía una cita pendiente con Leah, aún tenía la canasta al pie de su baúl, estaba llena de ropa y algunos comestibles que podían echarse a perder.

Bajó a desayunar sola, pues su padre y hermana aún no se habían despertado. Al reparar en las personas del servicio sintió un profundo pesar. Ellos eran de alguna forma parte de su familia también. A algunos los conocía desde niña. La vieja cocinera Rachel le preparaba siempre aquellos pasteles que más le gustaban. La señora Carrol, el ama de llaves siempre fue severa con ellas pero mantenía todo en orden. Las doncellas de limpieza y lavado, los jardineros que ahora ayudaban en casa porque tenían pocos jardines que cuidar. ¿Qué sería de ellos cuando no pudieran pagarles? Quizás los más jóvenes consigan colocarse en otros lugares ¿Y los ancianos?

Dejó su desayuno cuando ya no pudo seguir comiendo debido la pena que le causaba la situación de su familia. Quizás la solución esté tan cerca… a sólo una respuesta afirmativa a una petición.

No, no podía poner eso a favor del conde. No sería justo para nadie. Si aceptaba ser su esposa, debía ser porque estaba decidida a ser feliz a su lado. El amor vendría con el tiempo, ella aprendería a quererlo como se quiere a un marido. Ya lo admiraba, eso era un gran paso. Le tenía un afecto fraternal, se había ganado su confianza. Además el porte y la belleza lo hacían atractivo a sus ojos. Tal vez sea una buena decisión. Con todo y eso, tomaría la decisión sola, sin intervención de su padre o su madrina.

Descendió de un carruaje de alquiler y le pidió al cochero que regrese por ella antes del almuerzo. A esta hora Clatskanie mostraba un bullicioso panorama. Los niños corrían de un lado al otro y muchas mujeres regresaban de comprar.

— ¡Bella! Por fin llegaste, me preguntaba si debía ir a visitarte— gritó Leah al verla.

—Buen día Leah. ¿Qué es tan importante?

—No viniste el viernes y me preocupé. Recibí tu mensaje pero creí que podría ser demasiado tarde…

— ¿Tarde para qué?

—Debemos hablar, ven siéntate, necesitas oír lo que tengo que decir.

La joven sumamente intrigada, aceptó escuchar a su amiga.

—Sé que piensas que soy la persona más entrometida del mundo, que voy preguntando por allí para enterarme de la vida del prójimo pero no es verdad. En realidad en estos últimos días sólo he preguntado por ti…

—No pienso eso de ti Leah, quizás te mantiene activa la curiosidad pero no creo que seas entrometida.

—Siempre tan linda, Bella. Pero la persona que me trae noticias del mundo es mi buena amiga la enfermera Cope quien por esas casualidades de la vida trabaja en la casa de los señores Clapp.

—Los conozco, en su residencia se aloja mi primo el conde Volturi.

—Quien te ha pedido matrimonio ¿Verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Le has contestado? ¿Aceptaste Bella?

— ¡Leah!— se levantó la muchacha ofendida.

—Es importante para lo que tengo que decirte Bella. Confía en mí.

—No he contestado aún— dijo Bella volviendo a tomar su lugar

—Anteriormente te he preguntado si lo amas pero aún sin saber la respuesta me atreveré a revelarte mis secretos. Mi esposo, Sam Uley y el conde Alec Volturi fueron muy cercanos hace años.

— ¿Lo conoces? Entonces… fuiste tú quien…

— ¿Quién le habló de ti? Por supuesto, cuando me mencionó el parentesco con los Swan quedé encantada con él. Yo guardaba solo buenos recuerdos de ti, quizás exageré en algunas cosas pero no mentí. También le hablé de la inútil de tu hermana, lo siento Bella pero Tanya siempre fue muy pedante.

—Por eso él nunca se acercó a nosotros…

—No. Yo lo conocí después que él dejó de frecuentarlos. Pero a lo que voy Bella, es que él no es quien dice ser. Es decir… no es lo que aparenta.

—No te entiendo.

—Hace gala de sus modales y su buena educación. No me sorprendería que con su sonrisa encantadora haya mostrado una imagen de integridad.

— ¿No es así?

—No. Él es el hombre más ruin y egoísta que he conocido.

Bella la escuchó pasmada. No podía creer que alguien como el amable y caballeroso Alec Volturi sea un ser tan miserable.

—Él siempre se mostró frío con todo lo referente a su familia. No solo la familia de América sino también con la de Italia. Parece que su padre no estuvo de acuerdo con su matrimonio y amenazó desheredarlo. A él no le importó, porque consiguió lo que quería. Se casó con la hija de un millonario neoyorkino, una joven llamada Jane. Ella lo amaba con locura y él mostró cierto cariño al principio pero luego ella fue apagándose debido al abandono de su marido. Él es frio, demasiado. Cuando murió mi Sam, le pedí que me ayude. Mi suegro tenía propiedades en varios lugares del país y en mi estado no puedo movilizarme ni tengo los medios para conseguir un abogado que me ayude a recuperar las tierras que me corresponden por mi viudez. Al principio creí que me ayudaría en gratitud a la amistad que lo unió a mi marido quien lo apoyó cuando se quedó sin un centavo antes de casarse con la dama americana. Pero no fue así. Alec no ha movido un solo dedo para ayudarme porque no está en él hacer el bien.

—Parece que me hablaras de alguien completamente diferente a quien yo creo conocer— susurró Bella.

—Y así es. O tal vez no. Pero si de algo debo dar fe Bella es que no miente cuando dice que te ama.

—Si ha mentido toda su vida, como creerle.

—No ha mentido siempre. Reconozco que tiene un corazón duro, su infancia en Volterra no fue feliz. Tenía una madre perturbada quien lo encerraba en los sótanos de su castillo. Tal vez eso influyera en su falta de afecto por la gente. Es alguien que consigue lo que desea, a cualquier precio.

— ¿Por qué tendría interés en mí? Estamos arruinados…

—Él lo sabe. Lo ha comentado con el señor Clapp. Sabe que han perdido gran parte de su fortuna, incluso trató de comprarle al banco la casa que perdieron en Forks…

— ¿Eso hizo?

—Y estoy segura que quería usarla para conseguirte.

—No entiendo ¿Qué puede ver en mí?

—Te ama Bella. Por primera vez en su vida, el duro corazón del conde se ha ablandado. Quizás yo contribuí a llenar su cabeza de ideas sobre la mujer ideal pero al conocerte esa idea se ha vuelto realidad…

— ¿La mujer ideal? Leah no digas tonterías…

— ¡No! No son tonterías, la enfermera Cope le ha oído decir que ve en ti todo lo que espera de una dama.

—Leah. ¡Basta! Por favor! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Perdona que dude de ti. Pero dime cómo puedo creer en tus palabras si mezclas realidad con fantasía…

—Pero yo tengo pruebas Bella. Sí las tengo.

—Muéstramelas— exigió la joven.

Leah fue hacia su cómoda y extrajo dos cartas, le tendió una a su amiga, quien se rehusó a aceptarla.

—La correspondencia es privada Leah ¿Cómo me pides algo así?— se ofendió la muchacha.

— Está dirigida a mi difunto marido y como yo soy su viuda tengo todo el derecho a mostrársela a quien quiera— volvió a ofrecérsela.

Con delicadeza la joven aceptó aquella misiva. La desdobló lentamente. Era una caligrafía pulcra. En efecto la letra pertenecía al conde, su primo. Recordaba haber leído algunas de las tarjetas que había enviado a su casa anunciando sus visitas.

_Querido Sam:_

_Espero te encuentres bien de salud en estos crudos meses de invierno._

_El motivo de esta misiva es para comentarte que hice el tan solicitado viaje hasta Forks para visitar a mis parientes Swan. ¡Qué valor he tenido para soportarlos! No hay gente más ordinaria que mi tío Charlie y su hija. Son un par de trepadores y ambiciosos que me ven sólo como una oportunidad de escalar en sociedad. ¿Pero que puedo esperar de parientes americanos?_

_Mi decisión está tomada, contraeré matrimonio con Jane Smith, su padre es otro trepador pero al menos posee una fortuna exorbitante que hace que su hija sea tan apetitosa como una princesa. Queda el divorcio que todo lo soluciona. _

_Mi padre me ha escrito, amenazando con desheredarme y me he reído de su intento de intimidación. No tengo más hermanos, por suerte mi madre no pudo darle más bastardos antes que él sufriera aquel accidente. Y estoy seguro que jamás le dejaría nuestro patrimonio a sus hermanos. Dos tipos que se pudren en vida. Esperaré a que el tiempo pase, mi ausencia le duela y, en un futuro cercano, me vuelva a contactar al verme triunfando en América._

_Iré a visitarte en primavera para conocer a tu esposa, espero que sea todo lo que en tus cartas me cuentas. No confíes en ella mientras no pruebe su amor por ti, tú sabes perfectamente que una mujer miente con una facilidad extraordinaria, lo hemos comprobado en el pasado. _

_Cuídate mucho y espero tus líneas._

_Tu amigo _

_Alec Volturi_

Bella miró a Leah, tenía la boca abierta y no podía creer lo que había leído. Bien dicen _"personas vemos, corazones no sabemos"_, le parecía increíble que el conde Volturi, alguien en quien confiaba, tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos tan mezquinos.

El desprecio por su familia, incluso su esposa era infame. Deliberadamente enamoró a una joven para quedarse con su dinero. Despreciaba a su familia de América tanto como a sus padres. ¿Qué clase de persona puede hacer eso?

—Él es así Bella. Es Mezquino, repugnante… al principio pensé que era otro, también confié en él a pesar de las protestas de mi marido. Poco a poco me di cuenta que no era quien dice ser. Que está podrido por dentro… Lo comprobé cuando Sam murió. Vino al funeral, como era el mejor amigo de mi marido le pedí ayuda para no perder la casa que era lo único que nos quedaba. Me dio esperanzas, me dijo que me ayudaría en memoria de su amigo. Y no fue así, me cansé de escribirle, mientras veía como los acreedores me quitaban todo. Al final recibí una carta suya— se la tendió a Bella. La muchacha la tomó con más temor que la anterior.

_Señora Uley:_

_La amistad que me unió a su marido no me obliga a nada pues no ha dejado niños en la orfandad. Lo siento si creyó que también eran asuntos míos. Mi amigo Sam no supo invertir y dilapidó su fortuna, imagino en frivolidades que usted disfrutó mucho mientras duró. Así es el dinero, tiende a agotarse. Le ruego no me escriba para no tener el pesar de devolverle sus mensajes._

_A. Volturi._

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— gritó Bella indignada. —Él debía ayudarte, eras la viuda de su amigo ¿Cómo pudo?

—Alec Volturi no siente afecto por nadie… o al menos no lo sentía. La señora Cope me asegura que lo ve extrañamente enamorado. Escribe, mira las estrellas, escucha música y suspira como un adolecente. Y la razón eres tú.

— ¡Yo no quiero el amor de un monstruo como él!— Bella estaba muy enojada.

—Hay más…— susurró Leah. —Lamentablemente para eso no tengo pruebas, sólo la palabra de la señora Cope y la de un niño al que pagué para que los siguiera…

— ¿A quiénes Leah?

—Al conde y a la señora Rossi, esa ex bailarina, dama de compañía de tu hermana…

— ¿Ex bailarina?

— ¿No lo sabias? Imagino que no viene en sus referencias… para eso si tengo pruebas— la morena rebuscó entre sus cosas y extrajo un papel doblado. —Lo mandé a pedir hace un par de meses a Chicago, allí se presentaba esa mujer… seguí a Sam hace tiempo, me engañó con una bailarina llamada Cora de la misma compañía de esa tal Chelsea.

El afiche era un dibujo llamativo, Bella buscó los nombres y allí pudo ver "Chelsea Rossi" como una de las estrellas del show de "Las Pixies".

— ¿Dices que pasa algo entre Alec y la señora Chelsea?— preguntó Bella sin poder creerse que la estirada dama de compañía de su hermana había sido una bailarina desnudista.

—Él le va a pagar para que se aleje de tu familia—sonrió Leah.

—Parece que es lo único bueno que quería hacer por nosotros, el conde no soporta a la señora Chelsea…

—En realidad pagarle es algo suave para lo que tiene en mente. Ellos son amantes Bella y el conde le ha prometido instalarla en algún lugar cómodo cuando ustedes se casen. Alec no soporta pensar que tu padre y la señora Rossi puedan contraer matrimonio. Le da asco sólo imaginarlo.

Bella volvió a sentir una sacudida al escuchar esta nueva verdad. El malestar que sintió minutos antes regresó. Una sensación de asco en la boca del estómago. Dejó caer el afiche y las cartas para buscar un lugar donde apoyarse.

— ¿Estás bien Bella?— preguntó su amiga.

—No. Esto es… nauseabundo— los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Bella! Espero que no lo ames, por eso pregunté pero no quisiste decírmelo, si hubiera sabido no te habría dicho…

— ¿No me habrías advertido? ¿Cómo pensabas callarlo?

—Estoy segura que los sentimientos que tiene por ti son sinceros…

— ¡Pero eso no lo libera de nada! Detesta a mi familia, es malvado y mantiene una relación con esa mujer ¿Dejarías que me case con alguien así?

— ¡No! Habría ido arrastrándome en mi silla de ruedas para impedirlo— dijo Leah con sinceridad.

—Gracias. Gracias amiga.

—Bella, tu eres tan buena, mereces ser feliz pero ese hombre…

—Yo no amo a Alec Volturi. No te niego que pensé mucho en su propuesta de matrimonio pero también por interés. Sería tan fácil recuperar todo lo que papá perdió si lo acepto. Pero no puedo… yo aún sigo enamorada de…— la joven guardó silencio.

— ¿Estas enamorada de otras persona? ¿Quién es?

—No te lo diré, porque eso no tiene remedio. Me quedaré solterona y vendré a hacerte compañía, tal vez algún día terminemos viviendo muy cerca de aquí. Mi familia está en la ruina. Al paso que vamos acabaremos todos en Clatskanie — sonrió la muchacha.

— ¡Bella no digas eso! Tu eres linda, generosa… sé que la suerte no te abandonará.

—La suerte… suerte es tener amigas como tu Leah.

Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron entrañablemente mientras derramaron algunas lágrimas por aquellas cosas que no podían cambiar y por la fortuna de tenerse una a la otra.

—Te agradezco infinitamente que me abrieras los ojos y me mostraras esto— dijo Bella señalando los papeles. —Ahora sé a quién me enfrento. Guardaba mis reservas, algo muy dentro me decía que no debía confiar en alguien a quien conozco tan poco.

—Aunque lo frecuentaras durante años no podrías saber la clase de sujeto que es, si él no decide mostrarse. Ahora estoy en paz Bella, no podía permitir que te cases con él sin saberlo.

Al salir de la pensión dónde se alojaba Leah, Bella no sabía si debía volver a su casa directamente o ir a enfrentarse al conde y evitar darle su respuesta durante la reunión que organizaba su padre esa misma noche.

Decidió dar un paseo y pensar mejor las cosas, fue hasta el centro y caminó mirando vitrinas. Nada le llamaba la atención, aún sentía mucha rabia dentro de sí. ¿Qué habría pasado si influenciada por su madrina y su padre decidía aceptar a Alec? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta descubrir la clase de hombre que era? ¿Cuántos meses o años hubiera vivido engañada?

Ciertamente esta vez su madrina había errado en sus consejos. Pero cómo podría ella haberse dado cuenta de lo ruin que era el conde. Debía hablar Esme para ponerla al tanto.

_"Qué clase de hombre puede tener un corazón tan sucio para proponer matrimonio a alguien teniendo una amante en secreto"_ se dijo antes de golpear a alguien por no mirar su camino.

—Disculpe— dijo rápidamente. Se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a frente con el almirante Whitlock.

—Isabella— le sonrió él.

—Buenos días Jasper, disculpe, estaba distraída— enrojeció la muchacha.

—No se preocupe, mi esposa me advirtió de eso— sonrió el rubio haciendo que Bella se abochorne más aún. —Disculpe no quise ofenderla.

—Descuide, Alice tiene razón, soy distraída.

— ¿Qué hace caminando sola en un domingo tan bonito?— preguntó el marino.

—Voy casa, me gusta caminar.

— ¿No le agradaría pasar por mi hogar? Alice tiene invitados esta mañana y sé que le agradaría su presencia.

— ¿En serio? ¿Invitados?

—Los señores Newton y Weber acaban de llegar, yo salí hace unos minutos porque necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, no suelo socializar mucho— le sonrió.

— ¿Newton?

—Sí, han venido con sus hijos, creo que uno de ellos está casado con su hermana ¿Verdad? Pues están todos en casa en este momento ¿Accede a acompañarme?— ofreció su brazo.

La residencia de los Whitlock no estaba lejos así que Bella se decidió a ir un momento.

El almirante era una persona tranquila y muy afable. Conversaron entretenidamente hasta llegar a su puerta. Al entrar la dueña de casa se levantó muy feliz por la nueva visita.

— ¡Bella! Oh Bella, te echaba tanto de menos— llegó la anfitriona.

—Me encontré esta linda jovencita y te la traje querida, estaba seguro que te haría feliz— sonrió el almirante

—Gracias mi amor, pasen.

Pero al entrar Bella se dio cuenta que además de los Newton, exceptuando a Jessica, estaban los señores Weber, Kate, Mike y el capitán Cullen. Los pensamientos negativos que tenía rondando en su cabeza desaparecieron ante la mirada de ese par de ojos verdes.

Saludó a los Newton y los Weber con mucho cariño. Incluso Mike se acercó a abrazar a Bella.

—Isabella querida— saludó la señora Newton. —Llegamos anoche, esta mañana muy temprano pasamos por tu casa pero no te encontramos, tu padre nos dijo que saliste a hacer tus buenas acciones del día— le sonrió.

—Me da mucho gusto que estén en la ciudad— sonrió la joven.

—Y yo le comentaba a la señora Whitlock que de tus tres hermanas, tú eres la que sacó el buen corazón de tu madre. La difunta Renée Swan era una mujer tan piadosa. No podía saber que alguien pasaba hambre en Forks porque se inmediato corría a socorrerlo— la señora Newton se deshacía en halagos para Bella, quien abrumada se retiró minutos después a un lado del gran salón.

Se sentó junto a una ventana a descansar, la conversación con Leah y la caminata la habían agotado.

— ¿No está a gusto?— la sorprendió la voz del almirante.

—Claro que sí, es solo que estoy algo cansada.

— ¿De seguro fue a hacer sus labor social verdad?

— ¿Qué? Ah sí, vengo de Clatskanie.

—Alice mi ha pedido acompañarla, de alguna manera se ha enterado que usted va a dejar ropa y comida a los pobres.

—No es cierto, sólo voy de visita a una amiga viuda y a veces aprovecho para llevar lo que en casa abunda. Hay muchos niños huérfanos en esa zona.

—Su labor la enaltece— el almirante atrajo una silla a su lado. De reojo se dio cuenta que el capitán Cullen se había sentaba en una mesa muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Parecía concentrado escribiendo.

—No puedo atribuirme eso. No es gran cosa.

—Claro que lo es. No he visto una sola dama de este pueblo que haga labor social en el mismo campo de batalla.

— ¿Campo de batalla?— sonrió la joven

— Disculpe usted mis términos bélicos, no puedo separar mi profesión de la vida diaria. Me refería a que las "damas piadosas" de Port Ángeles organizan cenas benéficas y conciertos. No lo digo por su familia— se corrigió el marino antes de volver a equivocarse.

—Entiendo. Estar alejado del mar debe ser para usted muy duro ¿Verdad?— preguntó la joven olvidando la mención de su familia.

—Al contrario. He encontrado reposo en tierra. Creo que nos asentaremos definitivamente aquí en Port Ángeles, los baños termales me vienen muy bien.

— ¿Asentarse?

—Si querida damita, he pedido mi retiro definitivo. Tengo más de 20 años en el mar y aunque he dejado parte de mi alma allí, he de reconocer que deseo un hogar en tierra firme. Echaré raíces. Además tengo un motivo poderoso para eso— sonrió sin decir más. Bella sentía mucha curiosidad pero no preguntó aquel motivo por temor a parecer entrometida.

—Debe ser dura la vida de un marino— lo miro fijamente.

—Sin duda lo es. Y no por lo que usted piensa— le sonrió. —Mucho más que el agua, el clima o las tempestades, lo verdaderamente duro, es dejar todo lo que amamos atrás. Afortunadamente mi Alice me ha acompañado en mis travesías pero no todos tienen la misma suerte. Muchos de mis colegas viven añorando lo que dejaron en tierra.

—Eso debe ser muy doloroso.

—Lo es. No se imagina cuanto— la mirada triste del almirante dejo entrever que había una triste historia que se remontaba a muchos años atrás.

—Y sin embargo, el mito que precede a su profesión dice lo contrario.

—Es un mito que quizás ha tomado demasiada consideración entre las damas y le diré que yo no conozco un solo colega que pueda alcanzar con orgullo ese mérito. Quizás existan hombres libertinos de los cuales las damas hayan referido tal impresión pero de entre mis colegas y amigos, las aventuras extramaritales no eran propicias.

—Entiendo.

—Tal vez los que se dediquen al comercio tengan libertades que los marines no conocemos— sonrió el almirante. Bella pudo admirar que a pesar de los años Jasper Whitlock era un hombre apuesto y varonil. Quizás con un triste pasado.

—Querido, te necesito— llamó Alice. Bella no tuvo tiempo de echar en falta al almirante porque alguien que ella conocía vino a ocupar su lugar. Era el capitán Weber, hermano de la desaparecida novia de Ben Cheney.

—Señorita Bella ¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntó el amable marino.

—Muy bien capitán. Me alegra verle.

—Se le ve mucho mejor que en La Push, parece que el clima de Port Ángeles le favorece— le hizo un cumplido.

— Gracias ¿Qué lo trae a la ciudad?— quiso saber Bella.

—Vine a enmarcar un retrato. Verá, el capitán Cheney posó para un artista francés el año pasado. Me llegó la pintura y pensé que sería un buen regalo de bodas— dijo agotado.

—De seguro lo será— intentó reconfortarlo la muchacha.

—Eso espero, fue algo que mandó a hacer mi hermana, ella quería un retrato de Ben.

—Cuanto lo siento.

—No se preocupe. Pobre Ángela, ella no habría olvidado tan pronto— suspiró el capitán. —Lo siento— se disculpó.

—Entiendo. No está en la naturaleza de una mujer que ame de verdad, olvidar un amor así.

— ¿Cree usted que solo las damas tienen ese privilegio?— le preguntó el capitán.

—Sí, nosotras no olvidamos tan pronto, quizás esté en nuestra naturaleza.

— ¿Y en la nuestra ser inconstantes?— preguntó el capitán Weber. —Los hombres somos fuertes así como nuestros sentimientos, capaces de soportar el clima más adverso.

—Tal vez los suyos sean más fuertes, pero los nuestros son más constantes— sonrió Bella.,

—Veo que no nos pondremos de acuerdo. Sin embargo la literatura me da la razón. Muchas historias hablan de la inconstancia de la mujer.

Bella soltó una leve y hermosa carcajada.

—Y todas aquellas historias han sido escritas por hombres— ambos rieron.

—Señorita Swan, es usted una mujer muy inteligente pero… si tan sólo pudiera hacerle comprender como sufre un hombre cuando tiene que separarse de su familia. Los marinos nos hacemos a la mar sin saber si volveremos a ver a la persona que amamos. Ninguna gloria o tesoro que encontremos cumpliendo nuestro deber nos proporciona la misma felicidad que volver a estrechar entre nuestros brazos a nuestro amor y al fruto de éste. Obviamente le hablo de los hombres de corazón.

—Y yo le doy la razón. Pero también es grande el sufrimiento de quien espera, la mujer que dejan en el puerto, les ama con toda el alma. Quizás lo único que pueda reclamar para nosotras es que nuestro amor persiste… aun cuando ya no exista la esperanza.

— ¡Qué gran corazón Isabella! No habrá más discusión entre nosotros. En lo que se refiere a Ben, no lo culpo. Quizás la señorita Irina sea la tabla de salvación de un náufrago. Aquella bendición a la que uno se aferra cuando todo lo demás ha desaparecido. De ahora en adelante no hablaré de él, sólo guardaré los mejores recuerdos que tengo de su romance con mi hermana. Vamos con la señora Cheney que parece preocupada— el capitán se levantó y le ofreció su brazo. Antes de marcharse de aquel lugarcito junto a la ventana Bella reparó en el capitán Cullen quien seguía escribiendo pero juraría que un segundo antes había estado observándolos.

Antes que pudieran llegar a acompañar a las señoras Newton y Weber, Tanya y su dama de compañía hicieron su ingreso al salón.

—Señorita Swan, bienvenida— saludó Alice con mucha cortesía pero poca familiaridad.

—Vengo a dejarles invitación para una pequeña reunión en casa esta noche— sonrió la rubia.

Repartió las tarjetas a los Whitlock y a los Weber, al parecer los Newton ya habían sido invitados. Tanya reparó en la esquina apartada donde el capitán Cullen estaba escribiendo y se dirigió hacia allí. Todos la miraban, Alice sonreía incrédula.

—Capitán Cullen— dijo Tanya intentando coquetear. Él se levantó rápidamente es obvio que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. —Nos honraría tenerlo entre nosotros— le tendió la tarjeta.

—Muchas gracias— dijo él secamente. El silencio fue incómodo pues mientras ella seguía mirándolo, él parecía tener urgencia en regresar a su escritura. Al final la rubia se rindió y se despidió de todos.

Jessica llegó antes que Bella pudiera salir.

—Allí estás Mike— dijo sin saludar. Al ver la cara de su marido se excusó con la dueña de casa quien sonrió ante semejante descortesía. —Queridos suegros, señores Weber, vengo de parte de mi padre para que nos acompañen durante el almuerzo. Nos alegra tenerlos a todos aquí en Port Ángeles— anunció.

—Lo sentimos mucho— se excusó la señora Weber. —Ya nos comprometimos con la señora Whitlock, iremos a visitarlos por la noche.

—Oh bueno. No importa— suspiró Jessica. — ¿Todos estaréis en casa esta noche?— preguntó.

—Sí, su hermana pasó por aquí hace un momento y nos dejó la invitación— le aseguró Alice.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? Papá ha preguntado por ti toda la mañana, el conde ha venido dos veces a buscarte— dijo con severidad mirando a su hermana.

—Iré más tarde— dijo la aludida sin tomar en cuenta el tono que usaba su hermana. Jessica se acercó a ella.

—Bella, espero que Edward no asista esta noche— le dijo a modo de advertencia.

—No veo como podrás evitarlo, Tanya le dio personalmente una invitación.

— ¡Esa Tanya! Pues si tiene vergüenza no debería ir. No me habías dicho que el conde ha pedido tu mano.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó Bella pasando por alto la ofensa al capitán Cullen.

—El conde se lo comentó a papá. Estamos organizando una reunión bastante grande, se han mandado a pedir varias botellas de la mejor champaña para celebrar.

— ¿Celebrar qué?

—El compromiso, tonta. Es tu última oportunidad, no creo que tengas dudas al respecto No serás tan torpe de dejar ir a un pretendiente como Alec Volturi a estas alturas de tu vida— le dijo elevando un poco más de la cuenta el tono de su voz. Afortunadamente los señores Newton y Weber seguían charlando y no se dieron cuenta.

—Eso es algo personal. No deberían intervenir— respondió Bella indignada.

Así que el conde ya había advertido de la petición. Menuda decepción iba a llevarse. Bella aún no decidía si sustentaría su negativa en lo que sabía.

—Vámonos ya, papá te espera, Tanya fue a comprarte un vestido nuevo, debes probártelo, la modista vendrá esta tarde…

—Iré cuando yo quiera. No necesito un vestido nuevo— Bella dejó a su hermana sola y se acercó a Alice.

— ¿Problemas amiga?— preguntó la pequeña.

—Creo que sí.

—Quisiera que pudiéramos conversar a gusto pero no lo creo…

Antes que Alice pudiera terminar de hablar, los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Creo que deberíamos pasar por aquella tienda antes del almuerzo— dijo la señora Newton.

—Nos disculpas querida— la señora Weber se dirigió a Alice. —Debemos salir unos minutos, necesitamos adquirir algo— le sonrió.

—Claro, te espero para el almuerzo— respondió la señora Whitlock con mucha familiaridad. Debían conocerse hace mucho tiempo, pensó Bella. Ambas eran mujeres de marinos.

Las visitas salieron, Jessica reprendía a Mike a un lado. Bella no sabía qué hacer, obviamente era hora de marcharse. Tomó su sombrero de la silla que ocupó hacía un momento con el capitán Weber pero antes que abandonara el salón, desde el fondo de la chimenea el capitán Cullen se aproximó a ella.

Sin decir palabra puso entre sus manos un papel doblado y salió más rápido que el viento. Se sorprendió al verse sola, no recordaba en que momento Jessica y Mike salieron de allí.

Sin demora abrió aquella hoja entre sus temblorosos dedos.

_Querida Bella:_

_No puedo soportar más, debo hablarte de alguna manera. Me desgarras el alma cada segundo que pasa. _

_No me digas que es demasiado tarde, mi amor. No me digas que esos preciosos sentimientos han desaparecido en ti. Te ofrezco nuevamente aquel corazón que destrozaste hace ocho años, que sigue siendo más tuyo que nunca. Pero no te atrevas a decir que un hombre olvida más rápido que una mujer. No he amado a nadie más que a ti, puedo haber sido injusto y rencoroso pero jamás inconstante. Solo por ti he venido a Port Ángeles, solo por ti regresé a América, solo por ti pienso, siento y vivo. ¿No te has dado cuenta mi Bella? ¿Acaso ya no puedes ver en mis ojos? _

_Te hubiera declarado mi amor antes pero te he sentido tan distante… y ahora escucho tu voz, hablando de amor. Aquel amor que un día fue nuestro._

_E.C._

_PD. Debo irme en este instante pero volveré… una palabra, tan sólo una mirada me bastará para entender si debo ir esta noche a verte a casa de tu padre o si debo alejarme para siempre y decir adiós._

* * *

**_¡Ahhhh por fin se decidió! _**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_PATITO_**


	14. Catorce

_Esta obra es un fanfic, los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editora._

* * *

**Catorce**

* * *

Bella sintió que no podía mantenerse en pie, cada palabra escrita en ese trozo de papel era demasiada felicidad para su triste corazón.

Quizás un par de horas en soledad la hubieran tranquilizado pero las voces de su hermana, cuñado y la madre de Mike la sacaron de aquella ensoñación.

—He olvidado mi chal, los alcanzaré en la tienda de cristales— entró apurada la señora Newton.

— ¿Te sientes bien Bella?— Mike notó su turbación antes que las dos mujeres.

—Estás pálida— dijo Jessica acercándose y tocando la frente de su hermana.

—Bella querida ¿Podemos ayudarte?— ofreció la madre de Mike.

—No, no me pasa nada, es sólo que no me siento bien. Debo irme a casa—intentó sonreír la joven.

—Te traigo el coche ¿Quieres que te lleve?— ofreció su cuñado.

—Pide un coche de alquiler Mike, el nuestro no está disponible, en media hora partimos a casa— Jessica nunca sería amable con su hermana eso era obvio.

—No, no por favor no se molesten. Deseo caminar.

—Pero ve rápido a casa, papá te está esperando ¿Le dijiste al capitán Cullen que no es bienvenido en la noche?— si pudiera gritarle a Jessica lo haría sin dudar.

No tenía fuerzas para quedarse a esperar que Edward regrese, debía irse ahora mismo, su corazón se lo decía. _"Necesito un poco de soledad, debo pensar, debo pensar"_ se repetía Bella.

Mike y su madre la acompañaron a la calle. Al parecer los Whitlock habían guiado a los Weber en su compra. Bella no preguntó, no tenía ánimos de saber nada más.

—Por favor señora Newton, hágame el enorme servicio de decirle al capitán Weber y al capitán Cullen que los esperamos esta noche en casa.

—Yo se los diré Bella, pierda cuidado.

—Es importante, no me gustaría que algún malentendido los desanime a asistir. Usted entiende— susurró la joven.

—La entiendo querida— dijo la señora Newton tomando las manos de la muchacha y acercándose para hablarle en secreto. —Lo que jamás comprenderé es porque no aceptaste a mi Mike. ¡Cómo hubiera disfrutado teniéndote por hija!

Bella sonrió tristemente, le agradeció el cumplido y se despidió con la intensión de caminar rumbo a su casa. Pero Mike no se lo puso fácil, insistió hasta que logró escoltarla.

Era una compañía que Bella no deseaba a pesar del carácter amable que Mike mostraba. Apenas podía responder sus preguntas y llevar el hilo de la conversación.

—Espero equivocarme Bella pero parece que hubieras contraído alguna enfermedad. Sé que sueles ir a visitar algunos huérfanos y viudas, debes tener cuidado. No queremos que enfermes.

—Descuida Mike, no estoy enferma, sólo un poco cansada. Regresar a casa es una tortura— suspiró la muchacha.

—¿Lo dices por el conde?

—¿Qué? Ah no, no es por eso.

No habían caminado más de 3 calles cuando Bella escuchó unos pasos que se unían a los suyos y su corazón dio un vuelco. No estaba equivocada, era Edward.

—Capitán Cullen, que casualidad— dio la bienvenida el rubio. Pero Bella no podía hablar ni siquiera pudo sostener su mirada.

—Una feliz casualidad— contestó el marino.

Caminaron una calle más, Mike intentaba conversar con ambos pero las respuestas que obtenía eran sólo monosílabas.

—Capitán Cullen ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?— preguntó Mike algo más interesado en saber.

—No lo sé— respondió Edward visiblemente confundido.

— ¿Me haría un enorme servicio?— preguntó el rubio. —Debo acompañar a la señorita Swan a su casa pero acabo de recordar que tengo un pendiente, es algo tan importísimo que requiere mi presencia inmediata y si usted me hiciera el servicio de escoltar a Bella me liberaría de un gran peso. Ella no se siente bien y no la podría dejarla marchar sola— sonrió al ver la turbación de Edward y las mejillas coloradas de su cuñada.

—Sí, desde luego. Yo lo relevo con mucho gusto.

Mike le hizo un gesto travieso a Bella y se alejó feliz de poder ayudar a su amiga. Él se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que aquel amor interrumpido era innegable. Lo supo el día que le pidió matrimonio a Bella. Supo que ella no podría amarlo aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Hay cosas que no pueden imponerse y una de ellas es el amor. Porque el amor debe fluir libre como el agua de un arroyo, debe ser espontáneo como una sonrisa… la misma que asomó en los labios de Bella al mirar al capitán.

— ¿Piensa marcharse hoy capitán Cullen?— se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha.

—No lo sé…

—Tal vez… yo podría hacer algo para que se quede aquí…

Frente a frente aquellos aquellos ocho años se desvanecieron, antes de aclarar sus diferencias y poder confesar lo que sus corazones guardaban, Edward necesitó volver a sentir aquellos labios que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Volver a perderse en esa mirada infinita, aspirar el aroma que aún sobrevivía en su memoria.

A pesar que quisieron hablar de sus sentimientos y las razones que los obligaron a mantenerse alejados por tanto tiempo, la emoción de la cercanía tan ansiada pudo más, cada uno podía mirar el amor a través de los ojos del otro.

Con nostalgia tuvieron que despedirse una vez más, con la promesa de volver a verse esa misma noche. Antes pasaron por casa de los Whitlock, para encontrar una justificación a su demora y también para hacer partícipe de su dicha a la hermana menor del capitán.

.

Aquella noche no faltó el ruido en la casa de los Swan. Tras una tarde deliciosa, Bella regresó apresurada. Cosa que a su padre no le hizo gracia.

— ¿Dónde has estado niña?— preguntó furibundo el señor Swan.

—Me he demorado, estuve en casa de los Whitlock…

—Yo misma te vi salir de allí Bella, viniste para acá pero nunca llegaste— la hermana menor estaba allí y salió a enfrentársele.

—Pues regresé donde los Whitlock. Y si no me creen pueden enviar a alguien a corroborar lo que digo. Almorcé con ellos.

En parte era cierto, pero parecía que en casa de Bella iba a suceder una intensa batalla antes que puedan aceptar su decisión.

—No importa, ve a arreglarte, tus hermanas se han ofrecido a peinarte y maquillarte. Debes lucir hermosa hoy— el padre les hizo señas para que se marcharan.

Bella notó que Tanya se veía tranquila y distante. De no haberla conocido bien, pensaría que no le importaba. Demasiados años había permanecido a su lado para aprender a reconocer cuando su hermana estaba a punto de una de sus rabietas.

Apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Bella, las dos hermanas se le pusieron delante.

— ¿Dónde estabas Bella?— preguntó Jessica muy enfadada.

—Ya se lo dije a papá. Si tu no me crees, no es mi problema.

Lamentablemente para ellas, el día de hoy no tendrían a una dócil Bella. Nada de eso, pues el amor logra que algunas personas encuentren el valor que les falta.

—He puesto a calentar las tenazas, hay que peinarte— dijo Tanya con una mirada fría. Salió a llamar a la señora Chelsea.

Al ver entrar a aquella mujer Bella se llenó de ira. Ella sabía los planes de conde y permanecía allí, con ellos. Viviendo y siendo parte de una familia que la acogió y le dio un lugar que no merecía.

— ¿Peinado alto?— le preguntó a Tanya.

—No— se quejó Bella.

—Sí. Cámbiela por completo, intente sacar alguna belleza de allí. Hoy es su día, así que debemos empolvar y arreglar todo lo que podamos— la rubia se paseaba alrededor de ella, con pasos cortos. Parecía una fiera a punto de atacar.

— ¡He dicho que no!— se levantó Bella de la silla.

—Señorita Isabella…— la mirada que Bella le dirigió a la señora Chelsea la hizo temblar.

—Retírese señora Rossi— le ordenó la segunda de las hermanas. La dama no obedeció, pues ella seguía las órdenes de la mayor. — ¡He dicho que salga de aquí!— la tomó por el brazo y antes que sus hermanas protestaran puso en el corredor a la dama de compañía y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Y a ti que bicho de ha picado? ¿O crees que al ser la nueva condesa vas a poder mandarnos como a tus sirvientas?— le sonrió la rubia.

—Quiero que me dejen sola. No hay vestido, no hay peinado. ¡Y no tengo la fuerza para soportarlas!— miró a las dos pero ninguna de ella se movió.

—Increíble. ¿Me parece o tienes la estúpida idea de rechazar a nuestro primo Alec?— la encaró Jessica.

—Eso es algo personal— Bella estaba firme en su deseo de estar sola.

—Deja de hacerte la interesante porque no lo eres. No tienes nada de especial, eres una mujer ordinaria, con un rostro común… la hermana segundona de una familia bien. Nadie repara en ti, o lo hacen sólo después que yo los desprecio. No sé qué extraño hechizo has efectuado sobre el conde pero tendrás tus 15 minutos de fama esta noche. Y lo voy a permitir porque me das lástima.

— ¿Lastima? Yo te voy a decir que es lástima Tanya— empezó Bella. —Es vergonzoso que a tu edad sigas portándote como una adolecente caprichosa, que por tus extravagancias y las de papá, estemos en la ruina. Pero lo que más me da lástima de ti, hermana, es que tengas una dama de compañía con una reputación peligrosa.

—No me cambies el tema, la señora Chelsea es la viuda de un caballero honorable, yo la investigué.

—Pues investiga mejor… en Chicago. Tal vez si escribes a algunos clubes nocturnos preguntando por las Dixies te puedan dar mejor información.

La rubia abrió los ojos evidentemente aturdida. Había tenido en la más alta estima a su dama de compañía, creía ser piadosa al tratarla como su igual. Salió presurosamente de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde averiguaste eso?— preguntó Jessica.

—Me lo dijeron en Clatskanie. Incluso me mostraron un afiche del club nocturno.

—Santos cielos, papá va a rabiar con Tanya. Bella, por favor, dime que no es por Edward que vas a rechazar al conde. No es mi intensión ser impertinente pero hay muchísima diferencia entre ambos. Edward tiene lo suyo, obviamente es guapísimo, pero Alec posee un título, además de dinero y belleza. Y es de nuestra familia. Yo también sé que papá está en la ruina. Vi cómo el almirante Whitlock manejó al banco cuando intentó tomar posesión de la casa en Forks el mes pasado.

— ¿Es cierto eso?

—Mike es administrador Bella, papá nunca quiso contratarlo pero él escucha y lee cosas. Me había advertido el año pasado y se lo dije a papá. Así lo convencimos para que deje la casa y venga a vivir aquí. Tu madrina hizo bien en aconsejarlo y todos pensamos que aquí gastarían menos pero no fue así. Ya perdimos esa casa, fue rematada hace unas semanas. Pero respetarán el contrato con los Whitlock que vence en un par de meses.

—Gracias por la información Jessica. Tengo que salir.

Bella no podría tener un minuto de paz o soledad en ese lugar. Bajó por la escalera de servicio y salió por la puerta trasera. Había una comunicación a través del jardín trasero hacia la casa de su madrina. Bella esperaba encontrarla y poder tener aquella conversación que jamás se atrevió.

* * *

**_Por fin las cosas toman su rumbo._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_PATITO_**


End file.
